Until death do us part
by LyzahA
Summary: Miyah, atteinte d'une grave maladie cérébrale se retrouve par hasard au Japon, suite à la demande de son docteur , qui pense que la fin approche. Bien que l'idée de partir ne l'emballe pas, elle se rendra compte que ce voyage va changer beaucoup de choses...
1. 1 Here we are, we're at the beginning

**STEP 1 : Here we are, we're at the beginning** ( _Liz PHAIR – Why Can't I_ )

- Quoi? Un voyage? Mais pour quoi ?

- Tant qu'il en est encore temps, pourquoi pas j'ai envie de dire ? Tu es jeune, tu ne vas pas finir ta vie dans cette petite ville du Kentucky enfin. Tu dois découvrir des choses, voir le monde.

- J'ai jamais pensé à partir alors je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller … Et y faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Dans le cadre de tes études, dans une famille d'accueil, sur des terres inconnues.

- Ca ne règle pas le problème de la destination …

- Que penses-tu de l'Europe ? La Russie ? Le Brésil ?

- Ouais ... Ouais je n'sais pas…

Le docteur fit un sourire désespéré et attrapa le globe au-dessus de son étagère. Il le posa devant la jeune fille.

- Ferme les yeux, et quand tu te sens prête, arrête le globe avec ton doigt et tu auras ta destination.

- Mais … si je fini en Irak ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, allé !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et le docteur tourna le globe. Au bout de 3 secondes, elle arrêta le mouvement rotatif.

- Félicitation ma belle, tu me ramèneras des sushis.

_Voilà comment je suis arrivée au Japon. Je me demande ce qui est le pire … L'Irak avec la guerre, ou le Japon, un monde totalement décalé … Non, le Japon c'est mieux. Je suis Miyah. J'ai tous justes 20 ans, et je vis dans cette ville du Kentucky appelé Burkesville. J'ai arrêté la fac après 1 an passé là-bas. Les raisons ? J'allais mourir avant d'être diplômé alors à quoi bon … Je suis attente d'une rare maladie neurodégénrative encore inconnu pour les médecins. A part déterminer le temps restant à vivre, ils ne font rien d'autre. Selon mon docteur, une fois que mon corps sera « mature, la maladie se développera plus vite, et vu que j'ai 20 ans, il sous-entend que ça devrait pas tarder à arriver, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé ce voyage. Je suis plutôt d'accord sur le fait de voyager, mais … pour moi ce voyage me rapproche de la fin, c'est pourquoi je ne me sens pas forcément emballée. _

_A vrai dire, j'avais surtout peur de ce voyage. Je ne connaissais rien du Japon, de la vie et de la langue, c'est totalement une terre inconnue pour moi. Mes parents m'ont aidé à remplir toute la paperasse administrative. Ils ont été de suite séduits par ce projet de voyage, qu'on appellerait aussi « exchange student » vu qu'un Japonais ira étudier en Amérique un an et moi un an au Japon. C'est prévu que j'aille dans une université et dans une famille. Mais mon programme sera très différent des autres, les matières exclusivement en Japonais ne servent qu'à faire beau tant que je ne connais pas la langue. _

Les rentrées universitaires au Japon se font en avril c'est pourquoi le départ de Miyah est prévu fin mars. Elle bénéficiera d'une semaine d'adaptation avant la rentrée, le temps de s'habituer à sa famille et au décalage horaire.

C'était 4 jours avant le départ, et les valises de Miyah n'étaient pas finies. Le plus dur était les séparations avec ses amis, elle avait également pris le temps d'aller dire au revoir à son frère Matty, de 5 ans de plus son ainé.

Bien qu'elle parte avec une vision plutôt pessimiste, elle ne se doute surement pas qu'en réalité, ce voyage va tout changer, et la faire encore plus … vivre.

Arrivée à 14h45, heure du Japon. Le voyage était très long, et elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle récupère ses bagages, et se retrouve face à cet énorme aéroport de Narita, où elle n'entend parler que japonais. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit se rendre à sa maison d'accueil seule, ou si sa famille est venue l'accueillir. D'un coup, elle entend deux fois féminines crier son nom, une jeune fille de la vingtaine environ et une plus vieille, surement la mère de cette même jeune fille. Ces femmes allaient être la mère et sœur d'accueil de Miyah.

- Je suis Fumyo, je serais à présent ta mère d'accueil, et voici ma fille, Emi, elle a 25 ans et elle sera ta grande-sœur, nous prendrons soin de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui .

- Enchantée Miyah-chan , dit Emi en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est comme ça que l'on fait en Amérique n'est-ce pas ?

A sa grande surprise, elles parlaient anglais mais elles l'avertirent qu'elles me parleraient le plus possible Japonais. Pendant ses heures d'avions, Miyah avait un guide Japonais et elle avait retenu quelques expressions basiques. Ma « sœur » embarqua ma valise et elle me conduit avec sa mère à la voiture.

- J'ai un fils aussi, mais il ne rentre que dimanche soir, à ce moment tu pourras le rencontrer. Il a deux ans de moins que Emi, et il joue dans l'équipe nationale de Basketball, et ces entrainements l'occupent beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là du week end.

- Je vois … Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Naoki. Tu verras, il est vraiment chiant, et maintenant qu'il a une petite sœur, il va être pire !

- Emi ! Ne l'écoute pas, Naoki est un très gentil garçon.

- Tu peux l'appeler Naoki ou onii-chan, comme tu veux, cela veut dire « grand-frère » . Moi c'est onee-chaan », et maman « oka-san ». Mais si au début tu te sens gêner, tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms il n'y a pas de soucis !

- D'accord, merci.

Elles arrivèrent devant une grande maison. La décoration est assez moderne, et l'espace volumineux. La maison est construite sur un demi-étage. Une chambre a été aménagée et décorée spécialement pour Miyah, et cette attention la toucha beaucoup. Fumyo et Emi décidèrent de laisser Miyah seule le temps qu'elle s'installe dans sa nouvelle chambre, mais avant Emi lui fit visiter la maison.

- Surtout, tu n'hésites pas à faire comme chez toi, vu que tu es chez toi. Tu veux te prendre à manger, tu te sers, tu veux regarder la télé, tu allumes, ne demande surtout pas, ne ? Allez, à toute à l'heure. Si tu veux manger et prendre ta douche après, ou l'inverse c'est comme tu veux. Mama t'appelleras quand c'est près.

- Merci énormément … Onee-chan…

- Anh, t'es trop mignonne Miyah-chan, dit-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

**- A suivre -**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Je suis assez contente de pouvoir enfin poster cette fic, je l'ai commencé en avril, elle s'impatienter ahah

Chaque titre de chapitre correspond à une phrase d'une chanson avec l'artiste et la chanson écrite entre parenthèse, je pense que le mieux c'est d'écouter la chanson en question pendant la lecture car ça donne bien le ton du chapitre (:

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2


	2. 2 We're already one foot out the door

STEP 2 : **We're already one foot out the door** (James BLUNT - So far gone)

_J'avais déjà rangé le plus gros de mes affaires dans l'armoire qui se trouvait dans ma chambre. J'avais également rangé les babioles comme des photos de ma famille et de mes amis, et trouvé un coin pour ma guitare. Le lit était très confortable et heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas supporté. Je regardais l'heure et il était assez tôt, je décide donc d'aller me laver. J'embarque mes affaires de toilettes et de quoi me mettre pour dormir. Au même moment, Fumyo arriva avec des draps propres. Elle vint me montrer le fonctionnement de la douche. _

- Mama ! Tu ne trouves pas que Miyah-chan est toute mignonne ? Avec ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux de couleurs clairs, je suis presque jalouse d'elle !

- Ne dis pas ça ma fille, tu es aussi jolie qu'elle. Anyway, j'espère que ce repas lui plaira, j'ai essayé de pas trop faire traditionnel, il faut qu'elle s'habitue à la nourriture japonaise progressivement.

- Je suis rentré !

- Eh ? Naoki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, on t'attendais pas avant demain soir ?! S'exclama Fumyo

- Oui mais je me suis fais mal alors j'ai eu la permission de rentrer. Mais elles sont à qui ses baskets rose Barbie ?

- Tu t'es fait mal où mon chéri, fais-moi voir je vais te soigner.

- Mama c'est bon je te dis, c'est juste mon poignet un peu enflé.

- Naokiiii ! Notre petite sœur est là, et tu la verrais elle est tellement mignonne, j'ai envie de jouer à la poupée avec elle !

- Emi !

- Désolé mama … Non mais je suis sûre tu vas l'adorer, elle … Ecoute moi Naoki !

- T'es bruyante onee-chan.

Il monta déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de redescendre dans la pièce principale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à manger mama ?

- Omurice, mais ce n'est pas encore prêt. Tu veux à boire une bière ?

- Non merci , je vais aller me doucher.

- D'accord.

Fumyo et Emi continuaient de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elles remarquent que …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Ha bah Bravo toutes les deux, vous auriez pu me prévenir que la salle de bain était occupé par une fille nue.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, Miyah ça va ? Demanda Fumyo à la jeune fille à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ha et moi on s'en fou ! Et si c'était la première que j'avais vu nu, on s'en fou de ça.

- Arrête ce jeu Naoki, on sait tous ici que t'es plus puceau, déclara Emi en riant.

- Hé toi là ! Ça t'arrive de toquer aux portes ?! Cria Miyah de la salle de bain.

- Quand je suis chez moi : NON !

- Je m'en fou, t'as juste à t'excuser ! Rétorqua Miyah en claquant la porte.

Un silence de quelques secondes régna dans la pièce.

- Onee-chan , juste une question

- Hum ?

- C'est ça que t'appelles mignonne ? A part être insolente, je ne vois rien d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure rencontre qui existe, je suis d'accord … déclara Fumyo.

- Naoki, c'est la première fois que vous vous voyez, et les circonstances sont … bizarres. Elle n'allait pas être mignonne …, dit Emi.

Au final, ni Naoki, ni Miyah n'avaient mangé l'omurice de Fumyo. Ils avaient passé la soirée dans leur chambre. Mais Fumyo leur ramena leur plat en fin de soirée, cependant, Miyah dormait déjà. Elle se dirigea donc dans la chambre de Naoki, qui jouait à la console.

- Tiens, ton repas Naoki, je te le pose sur le bureau. Ça va ton poignet ?

- Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'espère que demain, ça ira mieux avec Miyah-chan.

- Miyah ?

- Bah oui, Miyah…

- Ah, la petite étrangère insolente qui ne parle pas japonais ?

- Ne sois pas trop brusque avec elle s'il te plait. Elle ne connait absolument rien à notre pays et notre langue. On doit faire de notre mieux pour l'intégrer facilement et rapidement. Puis tu n'es pas méchant d'habitude, donc ne le sois pas avec elle, ne ?

- Ouais ouais …

Cependant, Naoki ne faisait pas attention à ce que disait sa mère, il était plongé dans son jeu.

Pendant la nuit, Miyah c'était réveillée pour prendre ses médicaments, au même moment, Naoki descendit lui aussi en déposant son plateau dans la cuisine. Au moment où il essaya de lui dire quelque chose, elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, alors que Fumyo et Emi était au travail, il n'y avait que Naoki et Miyah à la maison. Naoki regardait la télé, et Miyah était dans sa chambre jouant quelques morceaux de guitare entre deux leçons de Japonais. Lorsque Naoki entendit les accords, il baissa le son de la télé. Sa curiosité le mena devant la chambre de Miyah, et il se mit à l'écouter quelques minutes.

Vers midi, Naoki alla demander qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait manger, mais cette dernière lui répondit sèchement qu'elle n'avait pas faim, et elle retourna aussitôt dans sa chambre.

- Des claques se perdent … déclara Naoki face à ce comportement.

Le soir une grosse dispute retentit dans la maison entre Naoki et Miyah … pour une simple chose, futile. Heureusement que Naoki savait parler couramment anglais, même s'il ne pouvait s'empécher de l'insulter en japonais.

- Dégage de là, j'étais le preums à le dire !

- T'avais toute la journée pour te laver gros crade, maintenant c'est mon tour !

- T'avais qu'à y allé avant toi aussi, t'étais à la maison toute la journée !

- Tant pis, j'en ai même pas pour 10 minutes, tu peux attendre non ?

- Non justement !

- Les enfants, arrêtaient et venaient manger !

Naoki profita que Miyah soit distraite par sa mère pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Tu vas me le payer, déclara Miyah.

- Cause toujours guenon.

- Miyah, ne l'écoute pas et viens manger.

Pour le dîner c'était des ramen. A côté de Miyah se trouvait le bol déjà servit de Naoki. A ce moment, Miyah eut une brillante idée, selon elle. Elle profita de son absence pour plus épicer son plat, et pas qu'un peu. Quand il arriva à table, Miyah souriait intérieurement mais n'allait surement pas tarder à exploser de rire. Naoki but un peu de jus et le recracha de suite.

- Mama, tu sais que c'est super relevé … j'ai la bouche en feu …

Emi rigola, et Fumyo fit de même. Naoki se tourna de suite vers Miyah qui avait un sourire vainqueur.

- Toi … Viens là.

Il lui attrapa le visage pour lui faire manger de son plat épicé, mais elle se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Fumyo profita de cette scène pour attraper son réflex et les prendre en photo, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

- Mama, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Emi.

- Après cette année, tu comprendras pourquoi … Je sens que ça va être très mouvementé.

- J'espère qu'ils vont finir par s'apprécier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Mais regarde-les ! Ils s'adorent déjà tu veux dire, c'est une marque d'affection.

- Ouais … mais … t'es sur qu'écraser les parties de Naoki c'est de l'affection ?

_Après cette soirée mouvementée et après avoir finalement prit ma douche, je pris le temps de parler un peu avec ma famille sur skype. Les premières questions ont été si je prenais bien tous mes médicaments. Ils ont également voulu savoir comment avait réagi la famille quand ils ont appris pour ma maladie. Je leur ai répondu qu'au départ, ils étaient choqués, mais qu'ils prennent soin de moi. En réalité, je ne leur ai pas dit, et je ne leur dirais pas. Ils sont tellement au petit soin que je ne veux pas les inquiéter. Puis en ils prennent tellement soin de moi, que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il m'arrivera quelque chose. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter et devenir un fardeau de plus, ma présence est déjà de trop. J'avais prévu de vivre cette année, repartir, eux allaient m'oublier et je finirai tranquillement mes jours avec ces souvenirs … du moins, c'est ce que j'avais prévu._


	3. 3 You make me rise when I fall

STEP 3 : You make me rise when I fall (CASCADA – everytime we touch)

_Premier jour à l'université, et je commençais à stresser. En une semaine, je n'allais pas devenir une pro du Japonais, je ne savais pas comment communiquer avec les autres étudiants s'ils venaient me parler en fait, j'étais terrorisée. Le matin, alors que Naoki partait à l'entrainement, il proposa de m'emmener, mais je refusais en lui disant que j'allais prendre les transports en commun. Nos rapports ne se sont pas améliorer depuis. On ne se parle pas trop, et on évite d'être dans la même pièce, du moins, c'est moi qui évite, je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise avec lui. _

_A peine ai-je mis les pieds sur le campus que je sentais tous les regards sur moi. J'allais me présenter dans mon département afin d'avoir ma carte étudiante et mon emploi du temps avec les salles indiquées. J'arrive quelques minutes en avance dans mon premier cours, et j'essaie de m'installer là où je ne me ferais pas remarqué. Epic fail. Près d'une dizaine d'étudiants vinrent autour de moi, me parler et me poser des questions … en Japonais. J'essayais de leur faire comprendre que je ne comprenais pas, mais ils persistaient. Finalement, ils retournèrent à leur place en début de cours._

A la fin du cours, tandis que Miyah rangeait ses affaires, 3 filles de sa classe vinrent l'arrêter quand l'une d'elles posa sa main sur son cahier. Cette dernière s'exprima en anglais à Miyah.

- Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de nous 3.

- Je ne vois pas … J'aurais dû ?

- Je suis Ema, là c'est Harumi et Kumi. Même avant aujourd'hui on a beaucoup entendu parler de ton arrivée

- Ah d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?

- C'est moi qui devrais demander ça…, répliqua Miyah en se levant.

- Bon écoute petite insolente, s'exclama Ema.

- Bah merde, j'ai vraiment une tête d'insolente face aux japonais.

- Depuis le collège, ON est le centre d'attention des gens, donc tu vas te faire petite et faire comme si tu n'existais pas … sinon … tu vas regretter d'être venu au Japon.

Les deux compagnes d'Ema commençaient à déchirer le cahier de Miyah sur les mots de cette dernière.

- Je te remercie de ce conseil, mais … Crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre ta place, qui ne m'intéresse pas, donc si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai un cours de japonais à suivre, déclara Miyah en reprenant ses affaires, et partant de la salle.

- Harumi, Kumi , on la lâche pas.

Miyah quitta les cours assez tôt et prit le métro pour rentrer. Une fois à la maison, elle déposa son sac dans le salon, et fonça aux toilettes. Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Naoki. Quand il s'assit sur le canapé, il vit dans le sac de Miyah sont cahier déchirer par ses camarades, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient pire avec ces filles. Elles écrivaient des mots très méchants sur ses cours, lui jetais son bento que sa mère avait préparé le matin avec beaucoup d'attention, ce qu'on appelle la persécution, ou l'ijime au Japon, très répandu dans les écoles. Ce jour-là, elles l'avaient même arrosé dans les toilettes, , elle a dû donc sécher un cours pour s'acheter des vêtements secs. Ce même jour, un des élèves influencé par ces filles l'avait aussi bousculé dans les escaliers. Miyah eu juste un bleu sur le bras. Elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre par les mots car elle n'arrivait pas s'exprimer, et elle ne voulait pas utiliser la violence. Avant de rentrer, elle dû passer à la pharmacie pour prendre ses médicaments, ce qui fait qu'elle était rentré plus tard que les autres jours, tout juste à l'heure du dîner.

- Tadaima !

- Ah enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Préviens-moi quand tu sais que tu rentreras tard.

- Désolé Mama … Onee-chan n'est pas là ?

- Elle passe le week-end à Osaka avec une amie.

- Dis voir Miyah … dit Naoki.

- Hum ?

- Tu n'étais pas habillée comme ça ce matin non ?

- Ah oui, mais entre midi je suis allée au centre-ville et j'ai trouvé cette tenue trop mignonne, alors j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, répondit-elle en s'installant à table.

- Hum …

- Mais … Miyah, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton bras ? Tu as un hématome énorme, tu t'es cogné ?

- Oh c'est rien, en sortant des toilettes, quelqu'un est rentré en même temps et et la poignée de la porte a cogné sur mon coude.

- Tu as mis de la crème ou quelque chose ?

- Mais non ce n'est rien.

Le soir, Naoki profita que Miyah soit dans la salle de bain pour fouiller dans ses affaires d'écoles. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre se passait avec Miyah. A l'intérieur de ses cahiers des mots comme « retourne dans ton pays » « crève » ou encore « E.T » étaient écris. Il trouva également ses vêtements du matin trempés, en train de sécher sur le radiateur de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, à la sonnerie du dernier cours, Ema et ses vipères rejoignirent la place de Miyah, où elle était en train de ranger ses affaires. Alors que Miyah avait la main sur sa trousse pour la ranger, Ema lui effleura la main avec son compas, ce qui lui fit une petite coupure. Les premières secondes, on ne voyait qu'un trait rouge sur sa main, jusqu'à sa commence à pisser le sang. Miyah prit un mouchoir et alla à l'infirmerie. Une fois de plus, elle mentit sur comment elle s'est fait ça. Son compas est tombé et en voulant le récupérer pendant la chute, elle s'est coupée. Dans la cours, se dirigeant vers la sortie, Miyah marchait seule. Quelqu'un qui passa à côté d'elle lui fit un croche pied, ce qui l'a fit tomber.

- Qui c'est ?

- Oh il n'a pas dû faire attention … Naoki ?

- Et c'est quoi à ta main ?

- En voulant rattraper mon compas, répondit-elle en se relevant, aidée par son frère d'accueil.

- Ok. La vraie version maintenant.

- Quoi ? Bah, je te l'ai dis …

- Non, tu dupes maman, surement tes profs, mais pas moi. J'ai vu tes affaires et ces messages … très méchant. Et ce bleu et blessure à ta main, ça ne peut pas venir de toi.

A ce moment, Ema et ses amies passèrent près de Miyah, et la saluèrent hypocritement. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers elles du coin de l'œil mais Miyah n'allait pas être plus tranquille.

- Les filles, ce n'est pas Kishimoto Naoki de l'équipe de basket du Japon ? Anh il est trop craquant …, déclara Harumi.

- Tais-toi Harumi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette fille ?

- Hé vous trois ? Venez, interpella Naoki.

- Bonjour Kishimoto-kun.

- Ouais, euh … vous êtes dans la classe de Miyah ?

- Oh oui, et c'est une fille qu'on adore, ne Miyah-chan ? S'exclama Ema en prenant Miyah par le bras.

- Ok, d'abord tu la lâches, et après vous m'écoutez. A partir de maintenant, vous laissez ma petite sœur tranquille et vous continuez à vivre vos vie de votre côté. Parce que je vous assure qu'un ballon de basket en pleine face, ce n'est pas terrible, surtout pour des filles comme vous … allez dégagez !

- Petite-sœur ?

- Allez, je veux plus vous voir près d'elle !

- Ok ok, répondirent les filles en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Allez vient Miyah on y va.

- Merci Naoki …

- C'est bizarre c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Ah ?

Le soir, alors que Naoki préparait le repas, Miyah était parti dans le parc à côté de la maison avec sa guitare. Seul le terrain de basket était éclairé, alors elle s'assit en plein milieu pour pouvoir voir les accords qu'elle jouait. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Naoki vint la chercher pour venir manger, mais la voyant jouer il n'a pas voulu l'interrompre de suite. Quand elle finit son morceau, il n'hésita pas à applaudir, et cela surprit Miyah.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui jouais quand j'entendais à la maison.

- Qui d'autre alors ?

- Je pensais … ton ordinateur.

- Bah tu vois comme quoi.

- C'est prêt donc, viens manger.

- Attends … Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- Oh c'est rien. Mais pourquoi tu mentais ? C'est important pour mama, Emi et moi de savoir si tout va bien pour toi tu sais, tu es sous notre responsabilité. C'est important, c'est quelque chose de grave de nos jours la persécution, ça va jusqu'au suicide. Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à en parler.

- Mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, vous avez autres choses à faire.

- Vient on rentre, c'est mieux d'être au chaud pour discuter non ?

- Hum !

Après avoir mangé rapidement, Miyah et Naoki se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour discuter, et surtout apprendre à se connaître.

- Alors ça fait si longtemps que tu joues au basket … tu dois vraiment ressembler à un pro sur un terrain.

- Bah j'espère, sinon je ne jouerais pas dans l'équipe nationale. Notre équipe doit totalement être différente de vos équipes en Amérique avec les grands noirs, à la Michael Jordan

- Tu peux être grand et noir et pas savoir mettre de panier tu sais.

- Pendant le championnat, tu viendras me voir, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne raterais pas ça.

Ils discutèrent pendant que Miyah observait chaque détail de sa chambre. Son étagère plein de dvd l'interpella.

- Tu es cinéphile dis donc.

- Oui j'adore ça, tous les soirs il me faut un film.

- Tout comme moi.

- C'est vrai ? Tu as regardé quoi hier ?

- Hier soir ? Ocean's eleven

- Oh oui très bon !

- Et toi ?

- X-men origines.

- Il faut que je le vois celui-là !

- Ça te dit d'en regarder un?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Choisis.

- Celui-ci, dit-elle en lui montrant le dvd.

- Sérieux ? Tu aimes les Batman ?

- J'adore ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des baskets roses, de longs cheveux et du maquillage que je n'aime pas ce genre de film.

- Tu ne t'endors pas hein.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Une heure après ils dormaient tous les deux dans son petit lit, alors que le film tournait encore. Cela est devenu la routine de chaque soir. Et évidement Fumyo ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer que Miyah ne dormait plus dans sa chambre. Une nuit, elle entra dans la chambre de Naoki, appareil photo en main, les surprenant en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre, la télé allumé. Fumyo avait trouvé ce qui rendait Miyah de bonne humeur le matin. Un homme fort et musclé, ça berce évidemment selon elle.


	4. 4 How am I gonna be strong without you

**STEP 4 : How am I gonna be strong without you** (Delta Goodrem – Lost withtout you)

_Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que j'étais au Japon, et je me suis plutôt bien habituée à la vie ici. J'arrive mieux à communiquer avec les gens. J'ai fais quelques connaissances à l'école depuis que les 3 guenons m'ont laissé tranquille. Naoki a pris l'habitude de venir me chercher après les entraînements mais ce jour-là était différent, il est venu avec sa nouvelle moto._

- Naoki … qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ma nouvelle chérie … Elle est belle hein ? Allez, monte, dit-il en lui tendant un casque.

- Non, et tu ne devrais pas toi non plus.

- Bah quoi, c'est pleins de sensations !

- Non je vais prendre le bus.

- Fais pas ta taffiole , accroche toi et tout ira bien !

- Non c'est non !

- La joue pas comme ça ! Faut pas t'inquiéter tant que ça !

- Ouais bah j'aurais dû, rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus.

- Hein ? Roh elle est chiante …

Naoki arriva avant elle à la maison, pendant que Fumyo repassait devant son émission de télé.

- Bah, Miyah-chan n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu monter sur la moto alors elle rentre en bus.

- Tadaima …

- La voilà la taffiole !

- Ferme là Naoki, dit Miyah en allant dans sa chambre.

- Tu me parles autrement s'il te plait ! Non mais t'as vu ça Mama comment elle me manque de respect.

- Naoki, elle veut pas monter en moto, alors laisse là.

- Mais arrête de prendre sa défense toi !

Le soir, Miyah n'était pas descendue dîner, alors vers 23h Naoki lui apporta un encas pour s'excuser à la même occasion.

- Je suis désolé si j'étais un peu brusque tout à l'heure …

- Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

- Tu as dis tout à l'heure « j'aurais dû » quand je t'ai dis qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter mais … de quoi tu me parlais ?

- Oh c'est … une vieille histoire.

- Bah dis-moi.

Miyah se leva pour prendre une photo qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Matty, ne ?

- Ton frère ? Oui quelques fois, pourquoi ?

- En fait, il est mort d'un accident de moto i ans. J'avais 16 ans à ce moment.

- Miyah … je suis …

- On habitait en montagne à cette époque, et le jour où il était parti il y avait une tempête dehors mais il a quand même prit sa moto. Le soir en revenant, il a glissé et …

- Miyah, non ... non … viens là, dit Naoki en la prenant dans ses bras, ça va aller, arrête de pleurer.

- Je lui ai dis qu'il ne devait pas la prendre, mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter … et je ne me suis pas inquiétée …

- Hé, t'en fais pas ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et à moi il ne m'arrivera rien, on est en ville ici.

- Mais même ! Il me disait aussi « il ne peut rien m'arriver », la preuve que non. Mort à 21 ans.

Ils ont terminé la soirée en regardant un anime jusque très tard dans la nuit alors qu'ils devaient être debout à 7h le lendemain. Il fit attention à ne plus venir chercher Miyah en moto désormais.

La semaine d'après Miyah était en vacances. Elle était très excitée car elle avait prévu pleins de chose à faire avec Naoki. Le dimanche matin en se levant vers 11h, elle découvrit des bagages à l'entrée.

- Emi, tu pars en vacances ?

- Non.

- Alors, c'est Mama ?

- Désolé Miyah-chan mais ce n'est pas moi …

- … NAOKI ! Ramène ton cul de basketteur, on doit parler là !

- Ecoute Miyah, je suis désolée ! Imprévu de dernière minute, j'ai un camp d'entraînement d'une semaine mais promis dès que je suis rentrée on va faire toute les choses que tu voulais.

- Mais … je reprends les cours dans une semaine …

- C'est un pré-entrainement des championnats, tu peux comprendre non ?

- Non … moi pas connaître les pré-entrainements.

- Fais pas l'idiote, on se voit samedi prochain.

- SAMEDI ? Mais … je vais faire quoi seule pendant tout ce temps ?!

- T'es grande, tu vas bien trouver une occupation ! Allez à plus tout le monde !

- Fais attention à toi mon fils.

- Mais mais mais mais … Naoki reviens ! Si tu ne reviens pas je … Je raye ta moto !

- Oui oui, salut Miyah !

Emi ferma la porte, et Miyah resta plantée devant pendant quelques secondes.

- MAMAAAA ! T'étais au courant hein ?

- Je t'assure que non, il a reçu le message ce matin vers 8h … Et vu que c'est son métier, il n'a pas pu refuser.

- AAANh ! C'pas du juste …

_J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, trop triste de cette nouvelle. Je voulais qui m'emmène à la plage, à Shinjuku … Et maintenant je vais rester enfermer pendant 6 longs jours sans lui. Avec qui je vais regarder des films, et qui va faire ses abdos avec moi … Non je ne tiendrais pas 6 jours. _

_Les deux jours qui suivirent, je restais souvent dans la chambre de Naoki avec son maillot de basket sur le dos. Je regardais des films toute la journée dans son lit. Pour Emi, je suis totalement tombée en dépression. Par moment, Mama essaie de me secouer car elle dit que je suis devenue totalement dépendante de lui et que si je continuais mon cas allé s'aggraver. Alors pour changer, je passais ma matinée dans le salon … à regarder des dessins-animés._

- Mama, regarde là … Elle me fait de la peine moi.

- Emi, elle n'arrange pas son cas non plus. Si 6 jours c'est long, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand elle rentrera en Amérique.

- Humm … Mais j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour elle …

- Sors là.

- Miyah-chan ?

- Hum ?

- Va te laver et t'habiller, je t'emmène quelque part.

- Oh ? D'accord.

Au bout d'une heure, Miyah était prête à partir, tout comme Emi. Dans la voiture, Emi dit à Miyah que là où elles allaient se trouvait à environ une heure et demie de route. Tout le trajet, elles étaient très silencieuses. Elles arrivèrent dans une campagne perdue avec très peu de maison.

- Onee-chan … je peux savoir où on est ? On n'est pas perdue j'espère ?

- Non non, écoute.

- … Ecoute quoi ? A part les oiseaux …

- Ecoute bien, et suit le bruit.

Miyah se concentra et c'est un bruit très lointain qui la guida. Plus elle se rapprochait du bruit, plus il était distinguable. Soudain elle sourit et se retourna pour donner ce sourire à Emi qui la suivait. Elle commença à courir très vite, jusqu'à arriver devant un grand gymnase où elle reconnue bien ce son … le rebondissement d'une balle de basket…

Elle se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée. Elle voyait Naoki face au panier avec un de ses co-équipiers à côté.

- Naoki, tu recommences jusqu'à ce que t'arrives à faire 50 paniers de suite, allez !

- Non, tu vois pas que ce n'est pas mon jour- là ! Je ne pourrais pas.

- Ok, écoute … T'es le seul sur qui on peut compter pour les paniers à 3 points alors si tu ne bouges pas ton cul c'est toute la nuit que tu vas me lancer cette balle, allez 50 de plus !

- Ano … Ne parlez pas comme ça à Naoki s'il vous plait.

- Eh ? T'es qui toi ?

- Miyah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'exclama Naoki en s'avançant vers elle pour lui donner l'accolade.

- C'est onee-chan qui m'a emmené ici…

- Elle me faisait tellement pitié.

- Ok, Naoki on reprend l'entraînement là allé.

- C'est bon, j'peux faire une pause.

L'équipe de Naoki arriva au même moment.

- Mais … c'est Emi-chan, la sœur de Naoki !

- Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps.

- Et qui est cette mignonne petite étrangère, on dirait une poupée vivante !

- Ha j'avais raison quand je disais que tu étais une petite poupée !

- Ma petite-sœur, répliqua Naoki.

- Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé …

- Elle est là pour un an, après elle repart en Amérique.

- Une Américaine ! Crièrent les coéquipiers de Naoki, C'est pas vrai, c'est la première fois que j'en rencontre une.

- Allez allez, écartez-vous, déclara Naoki. Miyah, je reviens dans deux jours, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

- Hé ! J'ai jamais demandé à venir ici moi, mais maintenant j'y suis alors si t'es pas content je repars !

- Mais non Miyah, j'aimerais rester plus longtemps avec toi mais cet entrainement est très important.

- Mais tu t'entraînes déjà tous les jours.

Le frère et sa petite sœur se firent arrêter par des membres de l'équipe.

- Hum hum, Naoki … Tu es au courant que quand on prend une fille dans les bras et par la main c'est qu'on sort avec, et encore …

- Ce sont, comment dire … des « pratiques » américaine.

- Miyah-chan apprend-nous s'il te plait, déclarèrent les membres en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

- Vous êtes bruyants les gars, puis, ce n'est pas des méthodes de dragues vous savez, ça se fait entre proches, entre amis.

- C'pas drôle …

Le chef de l'équipe insista pour que l'entraînement reprenne. Miyah dit au revoir à Naoki et retourna à Tokyo avec sa sœur d'accueil.


	5. 5 I might as well take a gun and put it

STEP 5 : **I might as well take a gun and put it to his head **(Rihanana - Unfaithful)

Pendant les deux jours restant, Miyah avait essayé au mieux de s'occuper. Elle a été à Shinjuku avec ses copines faire quelques achats. Dans un magasin de sport, elle a vu une pancarte avec Naoki dessus alors sur le coup, ça la fait rire, car des filles se prenaient en photos devant. Le samedi, jour où Naoki devait rentrer, elle avait un rendez-vous avec la banque car il y avait eu un problème avec de l'argent envoyé par ses parents. Le rendez-vous avait pris plus de temps que prévu car il y avait certains mots de ce domaine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et le banquier c'était énervé contre elle. En sortant de la banque, elle voulait rentrer au plus vite afin de se plaindre à Naoki de ses mésaventures.

- Tadaima !

- Okaeri Miyah !

- Mama, dis-moi que Naoki est rentré !

- Oui oui il est là.

- Haa ! SI tu savais, que des fumiers les banquiers, ils ont aucune tolérance et …

Miyah c'était arrêté de parler quand elle vit Naoki descendre avec une fille main dans la main.

- C'est qui ?

- Miyah , je te présente Akiko .

- Enchantée …

- Ma petite-amie !

- Ah …

- Pendant ces deux derniers mois elle était à Hawai pour son association c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu vous présenter plus tôt.

- Alors c'est toi Miyah-chan, tu es plutôt mignonne. J'espère que tu as pris soin de Naoki pendant mon absence.

- En quelque sorte. Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui …

- Tu n'as plus à t'embêter avec lui maintenant, je vais m'occuper de lui, dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

A ce moment, Emi appela Miyah dans la cuisine afin qu'elle n'assiste pas à se spectacle.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais te parler d'elle mais je pensais que c'était à lui de…

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il est heureux avec elle ?

- Oui, je pense … Il ne s'en ait jamais plein en tout cas.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui … Aaaah Mama a fait des cupcake !

- Non, tu ne touches pas, c'est pour le dessert, c'est les préférés de Naoki, déclara Fumyo en tapant la main de Miyah qui voulait en attraper un.

En réalité, le dîner de ce soir était un vrai calvaire. La copine de Naoki n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle et de ses exploits à Hawai. Puis elle n'arrêta pas de nous dire « de toute façon, tout va bien une agence de mannequinat m'a contacter ». Le sportif et le mannequin, quel couple cliché. Enfin …Si Naoki est heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me poserait problème vu que je n'ai aucun problème, non c'est vrai.

- Aaaanh , soupira Miyah, aïeeee !

- Miyah, tu viens avec moi je ne sais pas où sont les pansements et je crois que je viens de me couper, dit Emi en donnant un coup de pied à Miyah.

Les deux sœurs s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain.

- Ca va pas de pousser … ce genre de bruit désespérant à table.

- Mais j'ai rien fais !

- Arrête ton « aaanh » se traduit mot pour mot par « Qu'est-ce qu'il fou avec elle »

- Mais … c'est vrai non ?

- Ecoute, Mama et moi on l'a jamais apprécié mais il est avec elle, et il est amoureux d'elle, faut que tu t'y fasses, comme nous deux. A moins que …

- Hum ?

- Au cours de ces derniers mois, tu nous a assez prouvé que tu lui faisais tourner la tête … Mais dans le sens qu'importe ce qu'il t'arrive, il est là … Joue avec ça.

- Arrête Emi, je ne suis pas aussi désespérée que ça.

- Comme tu veux, ce n'est pas moi et Mama qui avons sa chambre en face de lui …

- Pardon ?

- Bah, Aiko reste dormir à la maison.

- Pardon ?! Excuse-moi Onee-chan, j'ai une mission qui m'attend.

- Dis voir, tu le kiff en fait Naoki ? Demanda Emi en fermant la porte de la salle de bain

- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

_Peut-être que c'était ça qui me motivais à la détester. Après tout … Au fond, je culpabilisais de faire ça. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir une certaine haine que je devais faire sortir. En faisant la vaisselle, j'ai volontairement cassé un verre. Aussitôt que je dis « aïe » il était près de moi pour savoir ce que j'avais. En voyant ma coupure il m'emmena directement à la salle de bain. A ce moment je croisais le regard de sa petite-amie. Ma pensée : heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus de couteau sous la main. _

- Fais attention la prochaine fois. On t'avait dit d'utiliser le lave-vaisselle, mais tu fais ta têtue comme d'habitude.

_Je ne disais rien, je le regardais. Ses mains étaient chaudes, et sa peau était douce. Voilà pourquoi ma crème diminuait rapidement ? Je ne sais pas. _

- Voilà ma belle, je vais dire à Emi de terminer la vaisselle.

_Il repartit de suite dans la cuisine, me laissant seule dans la salle de bain. En fait, je regrette de faire ça. C'est comme si je jouais avec lui, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de jeu. Je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps avant de rejoindre à mon tour la cuisine. Mama avait sorti les cupcakes du frigo, mais mon appétit était coupé après ça. _

- Miyah, tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Fumyo.

- Non je n'ai plus faim …

- Oh tu en avais tellement envie tout à l'heure.

- C'n'est pas grave, je les laisse à Onii-chan, je sais qu'il aime ça.

- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? Déclara Naoki en s'étouffant avec son dessert

_J'avais l'impression que l'appeler de cette façon mettait plus de distance. C'est vrai, on dit toujours qu'on est frère et sœur mais je l'appelle par son prénom. C'était la meilleure chose à faire …_

_Dans la nuit, alors que je me levais pour prendre mes médicaments, je les entendais à travers la porte … Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser vu les bruits qui retentissaient dans la maison. Je suis restais longtemps à l'extérieur de ma chambre, je me faisais violence en quelque sorte. Je fini par m'assoir contre la porte, mes bras autour de mes genoux. Je ne comprenais pas mais... je pleurais. _

Fumyo observait Miyah à l'autre bout du couloir, mais ne vint pas la déranger. La voir comme ça lui fit mal au cœur. Elle voulait la réconforter mais elle savait que ça allait lui faire encore plus de mal. Un lien c'était créé entre son fils et sa « fille » mais les personnes concernées ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Dès le premier contact, la première dispute, elle sentit quelque chose de fort. Mais Fumyo savait très bien leur réaction si elle leur en parlait. D'abord, ils allaient dire que c'est n'importe quoi, et après ils flipperaient et finiraient par s'éviter. Après tout, il valait mieux conserver cette relation.

Très tôt le lendemain, Miyah c'était levé. Naoki fut réveillé par un bruit de moteur, alors que sa petite-amie, nue, dormait encore auprès de lui. En réalité, Miyah avait pris sa moto, et était parti avec. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'habiller et se ruer vers le garage. Fumyo venait également d'arrivée dans le garage.

- Naoki, Miyah est parti avec ta …

- Je vais la tuer…

- Mais, elle n'a pas de permis de moto non ?

- Non mais en tout cas elle sait s'en servir, et car sinon elle se serait écraser en sortant. Elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend si je l'attrape cette … HAAAAAA !

Au même moment, Akiko les rejoignirent dans le garage à son tour.

- Enfin Naoki qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, où vas-tu ?

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te raccompagner au travail ce matin, il faut que j'aille chercher Miyah.

- Mais enfin, il ne peut rien lui arriver …

- Elle est avec ma moto, donc si.

- Tu t'inquiètes plus pour ta moto n'est-ce pas ?

- Akiko-chan s'il te plait, dit Fumyo.

Naoki ne fit même pas attention à ces propos et partit en vélo. Dans la rue il rencontra un voisin qui lui dit qu'il l'a vu partir en moto ce matin. Apparemment ce voisin l'a aperçu à la plage. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et y fonça.

Il la retrouva sur une murette, face à la mer avec sa moto à côté.

- MIYAH ! Ramène toi tout de suite que je t'arrache ta face.

Quand elle entendit sa voix elle sauta de la murette pour se retrouver sur le sable.

- Tu restes ici petite peste ! C'est quoi ton problème hein ? Et si tu avais eu un accident, c'est ça que tu voulais ? T'es complétement folle !

- Tu …

- QUOI ?

- Tu … Tu avais promis de m'emmener à la plage ! Cria la jeune fille pleine de rancœur. Tu m'avais promis que tu m'emmènerais à Shinjuku !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Tu sais que tu aurais pu avoir de grave problème, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir comme bon te semble, tu vas finir par te créer toi-même des ennuis !

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Akiko-san ?

- Tu arrêtes de changer de sujet et tu ramènes ton cul ici, à cause de toi je l'ai laissé toute seule à la maison Akiko.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, va la rejoindre si ça te dérange.

- Miyah, t'arrête de parler bête comme ça où je vais vraiment t'en mettre une … Miyah, reviens tout de suite … Putain !

- C'est bon, je l'ai pas bousillé ta putain de moto ! Dit-elle en partant de l'autre côté de la plage.


	6. 6 I rather hear the truth

STEP 6: **I rather hear the truth than live in all your lies**(BY2 – Everytime I look into your eyes)

Cela faisait quelques jours que Miyah n'avait pas adressé la parole à Naoki. Elle l'évitait un maximum car se retrouvait avec lui était un véritable supplice. Un jour en rentrant de l'école, Miyah découvrit sa mère d'accueil dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit.

- Mama, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Miyah en souriant et s'avançant vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Miyah s'arrêta net quand elle découvrit ce que Fumyo avait dans sa main.

- A quoi te servent tous ces médicaments ? Tu ne te drogues pas quand même ? …

Elle ne répondait pas et ne bougeait plus. En fait, elle était terrorisée. Quand Fumyo haussa la voix et se leva vers elle en lui redemandant pourquoi elle prenait ces médicaments, Miyah baissa la tête et regarda le sol.

- Je suis … désolée …

- Quoi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Dit Miyah en s'effondrant par terre.

- Miyah qu'est-ce qui ne va pas enfin ? Calme-toi.

Miyah se mit à pleurer, à pleurer, et encore pleurer, en continuant de s'excuser auprès de la femme qui prend chaque jour soin d'elle. Fumyo commença à paniquer vu l'état de Miyah.

- Allez reprend toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire tout de suite à mon arrivée mais je ne voulais vraiment pas vous poser plus de problème étant donné qu'à moi toute seule j'en suis un.

- Calme, calme Miyah-chan. Respire un bon coup, et raconte-moi tout, viens assied-toi.

Une fois ressaisis, Miyah lui avoua tout. Pour sa maladie, pourquoi elle était venue au Japon, et de sa mort prochaine. Fumyo l'écouta silencieusement, même si au fond elle était vraiment choquée de cette nouvelle.

- Miyah, tu sais que c'est grave ce que tu as fait … Et si quelque chose t'étais arrivé, nous n'aurions rien su faire. C'est une chose important qu'il ne faut pas négliger !

- Je suis désolée …

- Il faut prévenir Emi et Naoki, qu'il sache quoi faire si jamais il …

- NON ! Non s'il te plait … Je leur cause assez de soucis comme ça. Et Naoki a d'autres chats à fouetter …

- Mais là il s'agit d'un grave problème Miyah, tu comprends ? Et plus tu attends, plus la colère de Naoki sera forte, et tu le sais.

- Je lui dirais … mais ne le fais pas à ma place s'il te plait.

- Je peux au moins mettre au courant Emi ?

- Mama, je suis là !

- Quand on parle du loup … Allez viens, je t'aide si tu n'arrives pas à tout lui dire.

Fumyo et Miyah allèrent dans le salon pour apprendre la « nouvelle » à Emi. Quand elle les vit, elle a trouvait que quelque chose de bizarre se passait. Du moment qu'elle entendit le mot « maladie » elle s'assit et n'avait plus aucune expression sur son visage. Quand Miyah eut fini de parler, Emi la regarda longtemps avant de tomber en pleure dans ses bras.

- Emi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer mais d'être forte ! Regarde Miyah , elle est forte !

- Non Mama, non … c'est ce que elle laisse paraître, mais en vérité, je le sens qu'elle a peur, elle est perdue, et se sent faible et inutile face à ça … Elle demande à l'aide, dans son regard ça se voit … Elle ne veut pas mourir.

Suite à ces mots, Miyah se rendit dans sa chambre, extrêmement touchée par les mots de sa sœur.

Naoki n'était pas rentré de la journée, il avait rejoint sa petite-amie après son entrainement. Mais il semblait distant avec elle, et Akiko voyait qu'il était préoccupé …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ? Demanda Akiko en se blottissant contre Naoki.

- Rien, je repense juste à la dernière fois, avec Miyah …

- Ne te tracasse pas. Tu l'as dit, elle est têtue et n'écoute personne. Ça ne vaut même pas la peine de te faire de soucis pour elle.

- Akiko, il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle fait partie de ma famille. Et quand elle me dit des choses … bizarres … je m'inquiète.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ? Après tout, tu ne la revois plus dans … 7 mois ?

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Tu sais, dit-elle en se détachant de lui, j'ai l'impression que tu fais plus attention à elle que tu ne fais attention à moi.

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre Akiko …

- Il suffirait que tu me l'expliques !

- Du moment où je l'ai vu pour la première fois avec ce visage … pleins de tristesse j'ai … j'ai senti que je devais la protéger.

- Mais de quoi ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! C'est l'impression qu'elle m'a donnait. Et si je ne la protège pas, j'aurais le sentiment de ne pas accomplir mon devoir.

- C'est bizarre, quand tu es avec elle tu peux la traité de tous les noms et là tu es si gentil.

- Tu vois que tu ne peux pas comprendre … Bon je vais y aller, à demain ! Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Naoki !

Quand Naoki rentra, les trois femmes étaient dans la cuisine. Du moment que Miyah croisa son regarda, elle monta dans sa chambre. Naoki ne releva pas son comportement, et se contenta de la regarder. Il fallait que cela cesse. Le soir, il voulut aller dans sa chambre, mais n'entend aucun bruit, il comprit qu'elle dormait déjà. Le lendemain, Miyah avait décidé de se lever plus tôt pour ne pas croiser Naoki. La malchance était au rendez-vous, au moment où elle était prête, il se leva.

- Tu as un peu de temps avant de partir ?

- 5 minutes, répondit sèchement Miyah.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête … C'est comme si tu voulais te venger de moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi … Je ne t'ai rien fais pourtant.

- Ecoute, je te l'accorde c'était une bêtise.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'évites. Pourquoi tu ne viens plus t'endormir avec moi devant un film ?

- Ce n'est pas bien …

- Mais pour quoi ?

- Pour Akiko !

- Mais tu es celle qui m'a dit que c'était normal ce genre de comportement. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas …

- Et bien, si tu ne me comprends pas, tant pis pour toi, je ne peux rien y faire, dit Miyah en haussant la voix.

- Ne commence pas Miyah.

- Je commence si je veux. Tu joues l'innocent, celui qui joue le gentil auprès de tous mais au final tu ne te fiches pas mal de ce que les autres pensent !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça avec tous ce que je fais pour toi ! Répondit Naoki en commençant à s'énerver.

- Si c'est vrai ! Tu es tellement stupide que tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison !

- Hé bien dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, si c'est si important pour toi pour que tu deviennes si distante !

- Tout ça est de TA faute !

- MA FAUTE ?

- Arrêtez de cirer tous les deux, les interrompit Emi. Vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes ridicule à vous crier dessus pour un je t'aime ou je t'aime pas. Si vous ne pouvez plus vous supporter, Naoki va chez Akiko quelques temps le temps que les choses se calmes parce que ça ne devient pas possible de vous voir tous les deux comme ça Mama et moi. Vous vous faites du mal à tous les deux, à tout le monde ici !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir de ma propre maison, rétorqua Naoki.

- Il a raison … c'est moi qui doit partir.

Après cette phrase, Miyah s'en alla en claquant la porte. Elle partit à l'université à pied alors qu'il y avait presque un typhon dehors.

- Mama, retourne te coucher, dit Emi à sa mère.

- S'il te plait Naoki ramène là, regarde le temps dehors …

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sortir avec ce temps, dit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

- Emi, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose …

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'appelle la police.

Finalement, Miyah était bien arrivée à son école sans trop de dégâts. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui allait pour autant soulage Fumyo. Alors qu'elle avait trainé toute la journée avec Naoki, qui lui était très silencieux, vers 17h, Fumyo reçu un appel.

- Oui, Kishimoto à l'appareil … Quoi ?! Oui oui je fais au plus vite, dites-moi où elle a été emmené … Hum hum … Hôpital de Keio , j'arrive tout de suite merci. Bon, Naoki reste là, il faut que je parte.

- Mama qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Emi ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, reste là c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Fumyo insistait pour que Naoki reste à la maison, car c'est ce que Miyah aurait surement voulu. Mais l'état de panique de Fumyo n'allait pas le persuadé.

- Miyah ?

- S'il te plait, ne pose pas de question … Commande toi quelque chose si tu veux, je ne pourrais pas faire à manger ce soir.

- Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne m'expliques pas, rétorqua Naoki en se mettant devant la porte d'entrée.

- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plait …

- MAMA !


	7. 7 There was a time when you let me know

**Step 7 : There was a time when you let me know what's really going on below , but now you never show that to me** (Jeff BUCKLEY - Hallelujah)

Face à cette insistance, Fumyo ne savait plus quoi faire, et l'inquiétude dans le regard de Naoki l'angoissait encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas céder, parce que c'est ce que voulait Miyah, mais il devait savoir …

- Viens, je t'explique dans la voiture.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit en furi dehors, laissant sa mère fermer à clé la maison. Elle mit du temps à démarrer la voiture tellement que ses mains tremblés. Elle imaginait le pire des scénarios pour Miyah.

- Bon Mama tu me dis ce qui se passe là ?

- C'est bon Naoki, arrête de me stresser maintenant ! Je suis déjà en panique ne me met pas de la pression en plus.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Miyah ! Vous me cachez des trucs encore.

- Ecoute Naoki la situation est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le crois alors laisse-moi le temps de me calmer.

- Le temps le temps … On sera arrivé là-bas je ne serais au courant de rien !

- Miyah est malade ça te va ! Une maladie neurodégénrative encore inconnue par les docteurs. Dans quelques temps elle sera totalement paralysée si on ne fait pas attention.

- Mais elle va guérir hein ? …

- Non Naoki ! Non ! Sors de ton monde ! Ce genre de maladie c'est comme l'Alzheimer, on en meure.

- Ne dis pas ça …

- Mais c'est la vérité, tu voulais s'avoir maintenant tu sais, s'énerva Fumyo.

- Mais y a bien un moyen non ?!

- Ca suffit Naoki.

Il ne dit plus rien durant les quelques mètres restant. Arrivé à l'hôpital, l'accueil leur indiqua à quel étage il fallait aller. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où l'on voyait quelques chambres grâce à des vitres. Juste en face, Naoki aperçu Miyah. Il se rua devant, mais se bloqua devant ce qu'il voyait. 3 docteurs étaient autour d'elle. Elle était assise avec un masque l'aidant à respirer. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur elle, ils faisaient fonctionner chaque articulation, lui faisait travailler ses poumons. Naoki ne supporta pas plus longtemps ce spectacle. Pour lui elle ressemblait à une animation dans une foire. Il posa son poing et sa tête contre la vitre.

- … Miyah … MIYAH ! Arrête tes conneries et sors d'ici maintenant, Allez ! Cria Naoki en tapant sur la vitre. MIYAH ! Viens on rentre maintenant !

- Monsieur calmez-vous …

- Sortez là d'ici, elle n'a rien à faire dans cette chambre avec ces barbares … MIYAH ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

_Oui … Oui je l'entendais … Mais je ne voulais pas faire face à son visage. Il s'agissait clairement d'une trahison. Je détournai mon regard pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes. _

- VIENS MIYAH ! Viens je t'emmène à la mer, je t'emmène où tu veux promis, mais sors d'ici, MIYAH !

- Appelez la sécurité, dit une des infirmières.

- Monsieur, venez avec nous.

- Je ne partirais pas sans elle vous entendez, laissez la partir !

- Arrêtez ça maintenant.

Deux agents de la sécurité ramenèrent Naoki dehors. Devant ce spectacle, Fumyo c'était effondré. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cet état, dans cette colère … Contre elle … contre l'hôpital … Contre lui-même. C'était la première fois depuis des années que Fumyo voyait les larmes de son fils. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis la mort de son père. Un docteur s'approcha de Fumyo et l'invita dans son bureau. Il lui expliqua que Miyah avait trébuché dans l'escalier et qu'elle a tout de suite perdue connaissance. Selon certains rapports des élèves présents, sont cœur ne battait plus pendant quelques secondes.

- Docteur, est-ce que sa maladie …

- Se développe ? Nous ne savons pas encore. Avez-vous perçu certains symptômes de maladresse ou autres choses ?

- Non, non aucun symptôme.

- Il faut tout de même garder en tête qu'à n'importe quel moment elle peut se développer, il faut être à l'affut de tout.

- Très bien docteur.

- Je vous ai prescris des médicaments à plus forte de dose, ça aidera beaucoup la mademoiselle.

- Merci pour tout. Peut-elle sortir maintenant ? Ou il faut encore faire des expériences sur elle ?

- Sachez que ce que nous faisons est simplement pour trouver une piste plus précise à cette maladie.

Miyah était déjà habillé quand Fumyo arriva dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui parler car en rentrant elle allait s'en prendre pleins la tête par Naoki.

En rentrant, Emi et Naoki étaient là, attendant leur retour. Cependant Fumyo fit un signe pour leur dire de la laisser tranquille.

- Hum … j'ai mangé à l'hôpital alors … je monte dans ma chambre maintenant.

- … Mais Mama ! S'exclama Naoki après que Miya soit dans sa chambre.

- Naoki ! Enfin, comprends Miyah. Maintenant qu'on le sait, c'est comme un pas de plus vers la fin pour elle, c'est dur à vivren, alors ce n'est pas le moment pour lui crier dessus une nouvelle fois, avertit Emi

- Emi a raison Naoki. Et tu sais ce dont elle a besoin là maintenant tout de suite ?

- Non …

- SON Naoki . Celui qui n'a aucune pitié. Celui qui est capable la gifler pour avoir été imprudente.

- Mais j'ai jamais été comme ça …

- Oui, j'exagère, mais tu sais être ferme avec elle donc …

Naoki prit le temps de réfléchir calmement dans sa chambre, et partit par la suite dans la chambre de Miyah. Il ne toqua pas cette fois-là. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, une peluche contre elle. Elle ne fit même pas attention à lui, même pas il s'assit à son tour.

- Hé …, dit-il en lui poussant le bras, hé … Tu me pardonnes ?

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir dit des choses méchantes …

- Et toi, tu ne me pardonnes pas pour ça … n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Mais que veux-tu …

- … Naoki ! Dit Miyah en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Allez viens là. Les bonhommes de l'hôpital ne t'ont pas fait mal ?

- Non ça va …

- Tant mieux alors.

- Ta chaleur m'avait manqué…

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter désormais. C'est moi qui te protège, tu peux te sentir en sécurité.

- Alors, essaie de trouver un moyen que je guérisse et rester avec toi …

- Promis.


	8. 8 You are the one sight my eyes

STEP 8 : **You are the one sight my eyes never tire of, it's like I cannot get enough of you ( Safetysuit – Annie)**

- Naoki ! , cria Miyah, Tu crois que je devrais prendre laquelle ?

- Hop hop hop Naoki, tu restes là et tu fini de te préparer, je m'occupe d'elle, intervint Emi en lui claquant la porte au nez.

_Nous allons au mariage du cousin de Naoki et Emi aujourd'hui. Je n'en sais pas plus, juste qu'il y aura pas mal de monde. Avec Emi qui m'avait ramené… je dirais une dizaine de robe, j'étais complétement perdue. _

- Essaie celle-là, dit Emi en lui tendant une robe

- Non je l'ai déjà essayé, et elle me fait boudinée je trouve.

- Très bien, alors celle- là …

- Onee-chan ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de … dentelle et froufrous. Je veux juste une simple robe, cintrée, et surtout : discrète.

- Tu veux dire discrète mais assez voyante pour que Naoki le remarque ?

- Non mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ?

- C'est tellement évident Miyah.

- Evident qu'il n'aura que d'yeux pour Akiko, oui je suis d'accord. Elle a beau être une peste, elle est vachement jolie.

- Oui mais tu sais ce que tu as toi ?

- Laisse-moi deviner …

- Les formes d'une Américaine ! Des gros seins, un ventre plat un gros cul : Parfait donc.

- Onee-chaaaan !

- Bon les filles, vous vous dépêchez parce que j'aimerais bien nettoyer la salle de bain avant de partir, déclara Fumyo à l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

- Oui oui Mama de toute façon je sais ce que je vais mettre.

Miyah rejoignit sa chambre pour chercher la tenue qu'elle voulait. Par chance, elle était déjà maquillée coiffée. Là aussi, elle voulait quelque chose de discret. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est contentée d'un fard à paupière sombre mais discret avec du mascara et pour les cheveux, Emi lui les avait lissés.

Elle la rejoignit dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'elle avait finalement choisi. Et cette robe ne faisait pas parti de ce qu'elle lui avait proposé. Elle était comme elle le voulait, cintrée, noir et discrète. Mais elle était aussi comme Emi le voulait, mettant en valeur les formes de Miyah. Elle lui avait prêtée également une paire d'escarpin noir. Les filles étaient finalement prêtes.

- Bon allez, on est officiellement en retard donc on se dépêche là-haut, déclara Naoki dans le hall d'entrée avec Akiko.

- Tu dis ça à tes sœurs s'il te plait, répondit Fumyo en attrapant sa veste et son sac.

- Excuse-nous ! Je voulais un peu jouer à la poupée avec Miyah.

- Très drôle … allez avance, répliqua Miyah derrière Emi.

- Ne ne Naoki, tu as vu, elle est jolie Miyah-chan hein ? Rajouta Emi en s'avançant vers son petit-frère

- … Hein ? … Ah oui … Oui.

- Je le savais, bon je vais mettre mon jogging, rétorqua Miyah en remottant.

- Tu restes là et on y va !

- Miyah, tu as pris tout ce qu'il faut ? Demanda Naoki avec insistance.

Evidemment, il parlait des médicaments qu'elle devait prendre. Depuis qu'il était au courant, il est à l'affut à chaque heure que Miyah doit prendre ses médicaments. Il lui fait faire également tous les jours des exercices d'articulation et de respiration. Il est au petit soin quoi.

- Dans mon sac.

- Allez c'est plus moi qu'on attend hein ?! Se plaignit Emi déjà dehors.

_Akiko était venu en voiture, donc Naoki la rejoignit tandis que Mama, Onee-chan et moi étions dans l'autre voiture. Après environ 30 minutes de trajet, nous arrivons devant une salle immense, très jolie de l'extérieur. Nous n'avions pas pu assister à la cérémonie et au déjeuner car Onee-chan et Naoki travaillaient. Mais j'ai dû attendre son retour pour me préparer car elle attendait tellement ce jour où … elle jouerait à la poupée comme elle le dit. Naoki et Akiko nous attendaient devant. Il avait un regard tout sérieux, ce qui me fit rire. Pour le faire revenir à la « réalité » je lui donnai un petit coup de cul comme lui avait l'habitude de me faire pour m'emmerder._

_En effet il y avait énormément de monde dans cette salle. Mais nous nous dirigeons d'abord vers les mariés pour les félicités. Cependant alors que Mama discutait avec ses frères et sœurs, que Emi était occupé au bar et que Naoki bouffait la langue d'Akiko, ou plutôt l'inverse, j'étais complétement perdue dans tous ces Japonais …_

- Hey ! T'es toute seule ?

- Tu devrais me parler Japonais tu sais, répondais Miyah à ce jeune homme.

- Ha désolé ! Alors tu es … Miyah-chan n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis devenue célèbre dans votre famille ?

- En quelque sorte, on entend surtout parler des exploits de Naoki et toi. Je suis Ren , enchanté. Le frère du marié.

- Ha je vois ! Le cousin aussi alors ? Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter je suppose.

- Mais j'aimerais savoir … Pourquoi tu es toute seule avec … Un verre de whisky en plus !

- Ca ne fait pas trop fille dépressive ? Bah parmi tout ce monde je suis perdue un peu …

- Et ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Tu parles, avec la guenon qui bouffe Naoki et Emi surement soule …

- Toi, t'adhères pas avec Akiko-chan.

- Plutôt, je l'ai dans le collimateur …

- T'inquiète pas, le seul qui doit la supporter dans cette salle doit surement juste être Naoki.

Soudain, une voix dans un micro fit régner le silence dans la salle. C'était Emi qui était montée sur scène.

- Maintenant, la nièce de la mariée aimerait chanter une chanson mais il n'y a pas d'accompagnement musicale, alors vu que … oh une guitare, Miyah tu ramènes tes fesses, merci.

- Quoi ? Non non , Ren-kun cache moi … Elle sait que j'aime pas me faire remarquer.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cul sec et tu montes.

Miyah l'écouta et termina son verre puis monta sur scène. Une jeune fille de 16 ans environ l'attendait.

- Tu veux chanter quoi ma belle ? Demanda Miyah, en attrapant la guitare et s'installant sur un tabouret.

- Someone Like you d'Adele, répondit la jeune fille.

- Hahaha tu peux même ne pas te défiler parce que tu la connais, hahaha, cria Emi de l'autre bout de la salle.

- Bonjour la honte …

- Ne Onee-chan, dit l'adolescente, tu chantes avec moi hein ?

- Hein ? Non non je ne sais pas chanter.

- MENTEUSE ! Cria Naoki.

- OH ! Vous allez vous taire maintenant tous les deux ! Rétorqua Miyah. Bon, quand je le sens, je t'accompagne d'accord ?

- Hum !

Toute la chanson, la salle était très silencieuse. Miyah attendit la dernière minute de la chanson pour enfin chanter mais à ce moment, la jeune fille a arrêté de chanté. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Naoki, d'un côté il l'a rassuré en un regard. De l'autre, c'était comme un message destiné à lui.

Akiko ne supportait pas cette scène, elle essaya de convaincre Naoki d'allait autre part, mais en vain. Pour le distraire un minimum, elle se blottissait contre lui et n'arrêta pas de lui donner des baisers, mais cela était indifférent à Naoki. A la fin de la chanson, il l'applaudit très fort, un regard de fierté se voyait clairement, ce qui rendait dingue Akiko.

Alors que Miyah voulu prendre un peu l'air, la petite-amie de Naoki interpella Miyah, qui voulait lui parler quelques minutes.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Miyah en allumant une cigarette.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Lui dis rien s'il te plaît, merci. Bon, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Oh …rien de très important …

- Bah c'est quoi ton problème dans ce cas ?

Soudain, Akiko lui attrapa le poignet de la main où tenait la cigarette. Elle fit en sorte de l'éteindre sur le bras de Miyah.

- Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème … Faut que je trouve une trousse de secours.

- Ecoute-moi bien, ton petit numéro avec moi ça ne marche pas. Tu vas laisser Naoki tranquille et arrêter de lui lancer des signes. On sait tous que tu te sers de lui pour combler le manque de ton frère mais aussi pour combler ta libido apparemment. T'approches plus de lui tu m'as bien comprise ? Y a des endroits spéciaux si tu veux te faire sauter, tu peux même être payé, mais ça ne sera pas le cas de Naoki. Si j'étais toi, je partirai vite de cette famille.

- Non mais t'es complétement malade ma pauvre fille ! Je savais que je devais douter de toi, t'as un véritable problème. Crois-moi que je ne vais rien lui faire à ton Naoki, mais si lui apprend ça, c'est toi qui dégage de cette famille. Donc maintenant tu bouges ton cul de pimbèche et tu me laisses allé guérir cette brûlure … T'es une grande malade !

Miyah n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Akiko la gifla. Quand voulu recommencer, Emi intervint en stoppant la future ex-petite-amie de son frère.

- N'essaie même pas de recommencer.

- La famille Kishimoto, vous me faites vraiment tous chier.

- Allez dégage, dit-elle en la poussant, je ne dirais rien à Naoki, car je ne veux pas le blesser. Mais sache que si tu n'acceptes pas notre famille, tu vas avoir du mal à y entrer pleinement.

Après ça, Akiko se dépêcha de retourner à l'intérieur de la salle.

- Viens là Miyah. Ça fait mal ? Demanda Emi en soignant sa brûlure.

- Un petit peu … J'avais raison depuis le début à propos de cette fille. Et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas le dire à Naoki parce qu'il croira évidemment la fille avec qui il couche.

- Calme-toi. Je pense aussi qu'il ne faut rien lui dire.

- Et supporter cette fille pendant des mois ? Impossible.

- Si tu montres ta brûlure, il te croira peut-être ?

- Non, pas moyen. Je vais laisser passer et la supporter au mieux. Ce qu'il faut c'est de ne pas être présente quand elle le sera.

- Les filles ?

- Naoki … Mama veut rentrer ? Demanda Emi.

- Non … Je viens de voir Akiko en pleure, et elle a eu quelques interactions avec Miyah, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

- Qu … Quoi ? JE lui ai fait ?

- Non non c'est rien Naoki quelques quiproquo mais ça va s'arranger.

- Miyah, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être gentille et accepter Akiko, c'est une fille sensible. Je ne te demande pas à être sa meilleure amie non plus, bien que j'aimerais.

- Mais … je …

- Vraiment Miyah, t'as pas assuré là, comment va-t-elle se faire accepter par la famille si mes propres proches ne l'acceptent pas ?

Il retourna à l'intérieur, plutôt sur les nerfs. Miyah était bouche-bée, elle n'en revenait pas.

- Onee-chan … va voler des bouteilles, on rentre.

- J'arrive !


	9. 9 Mistake become regrets

STEP 9 : **Mistakes become regrets (Carolina Liar – Show me what i'm looking for)**

Miyah et Emi étaient dans le salon, affalés par terre, à siffler à elles seules une bouteille de whisky. Fumyo était rentré un peu après elle, et Naoki vers 3h du matin, avec évidemment Akiko. Elles agissaient comme si elles ne les voyaient pas, mais c'est surtout pour qu'eux ne voyent pas qu'elles étaient totalement soules. Emi attendait qu'ils soient dans sa chambre pour aller espionner le petit couple. Elle emmena Miyah avec elle-même si elle pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée … Mais vu qu'elles étaient soules, elles ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte. Miyah avait raison de ne pas vouloir accompagner sa sœur, ce qu'elle entendit dans cette chambre ne lui fit pas forcément plaisir.

- Attends 2 secondes, dit Emi en allant dans la chambre de Miayh.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Voilà voilà voilà … Prête-moi ton dos !

Emi s'adossa sur Miyah pour écrire un mot sur un post-it avant de le donner à sa petite-sœur.

- « La prochaine fois faites moins de bruits, il y a des gens qui dorment en face », lit Miyah. Mais ça ne va pas ?

Après un silence, Miyah se mit à rire et passa le post-it sous la porte de la chambre de Naoki. Elle reparti aussitôt dans le salon en sautillant.

- Ok maintenant, Miyah, tu dois me le dire.

- Te dire quoi ? Répondit Miyah en finissant son verre.

- Mais ça se voit depuis le premier jour arrête !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Miyah en riant et se réservant un verre.

- Mais t'es à fond sur mon frère !

- Hein ?

- Tu aimes Naoki.

Au même moment, Akiko sortit de la chambre et entendit la conversation. Elle y retourna aussitôt.

- Naoki … réveilles-toi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai trouvé la raison pourquoi Miyah-chan m'en veut temps.

- Génial … tu me raconteras ça demain.

- Mais Naoki c'est important ! Tu sais qu'elle m'a giflé et insulté.

- Détails pas mentionnés, dit-il en se levant et enfilant un jogging, afin de rejoindre le salon.

Du côté des deux sœurs, Emi et Miyah se racontaient différentes histoires et se marraient pour un rien.

- Onee-chan … tu ne devrais pas la laisser boire, dit Naoki en prenant le verre des mains de Miyah.

- Elle se sert toute seule, j'y peux rien.

Après une seconde de silence, les deux filles se mirent à rire et Miyah récupéra son verre.

- C'est quoi votre problème enfin. Tout ce que je vous demande c'était d'être gentilles avec elle.

- Quoi Akiko a encore un problème alors que nous on été là et elle te suçait ? Répliqua Miyah

- Et toi, tu lui as demandé d'être gentille avec ta famille ? Ajouta Emi, en plus je suis sûr qu'elle suce mal.

- Arrêtez ça maintenant ! Elle ne vous a jamais rien fais. Par contre TOI, tu as été très désagréable avec elle ce soir, j'me trompe ?

- Jamais ! Répondit Miyah, comme si elle jurait.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle !

- Je ne parle pas à toi Emi. Que tu as du mal avec son caractère je veux bien. Mais que tu l'insultes et que tu ailles la gifler, je n'accepte pas.

- Et … je peux savoir ce que je lui ai dit ?

- Tu devrais t'en rappeler non ?

- Naoki … Elle s'est même brûlée elle-même pour avoir une preuve contre moi, dit Akiko en se cachant derrière son petit-ami.

- Pardon ? Non mais là je n'en reviens pas de ce qui se passe … Emi, un autre verre.

- Tu t'es brûlée ? Fais-moi voir.

- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux … Avec une cigarette même, rajouta Akiko.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec une cigarette.

- Un feu de camp …

Les deux sœurs se lancèrent dans un fou rire et Miyah s'assit à côté d'Emi.

- Fini de rigoler. Emi tu vas dans ta chambre, j'ai a parlé avec elle.

- Depuis quand tu te prends pour papa ? Je reste si je veux.

A ces mots, Naoki ne réagit pas, mais il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de gifler la personne qui était censée être sa grande sœur.

-De toute façon Emi, il n'y a rien à dire. La pauvre Akiko a été profondément blessé et humiliée ce soir. Si seulement j'avais la force de m'excuser, mais je suis tellement … aaaaoh, dit Miyah en baillant.

- Arrête ça toute de suite !

Naoki venait de gifler Miyah. Sur le coup, elle ne se sentie plus soule du tout.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan à cette heure-ci ? Naoki ça ne va pas ! Tu aurais pu lui faire mal, tu ne contrôles pas ta force ! Ça va ma chérie ? Intervint Fumyo.

- Bravo Naoki, tu as voulu jouer les justiciers, c'est tout ce que tu gagnes, répliqua Emi en allant dans sa chambre.

- Viens chéri, retournons nous coucher, ajouta Akiko en prenant le chemin de la chambre.

Devant sa mère, Miyah ne disait rien. Devant sa sœur, Miyah ne disait rien. Seule, elle se sentie encore plus qu'humiliée. Elle ne fermi pas l'œil de la nuit. Au réveil de Naoki , Akiko était déjà partie travailler. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Emi était déjà debout, prenant de l'aspirine. Un silence plein de tension régnait dans la pièce. Les deux frère et sœur n'osaient rien dire.

- Ecoute Naoki … Tu me croiras surement pas mais … Ce que t'as raconté Akiko sur ce que lui a dit Miyah et bien … c'était l'inverse.

- Quoi ?

- Akiko t'as bien dis qu'elle l'avait insulté, humilié et giflé ?

- Oui.

- Réfléchis au cas contraire.

- Non … Akiko ne ferait jamais ça.

- Comment te dire … Je te promets cette expression ne viens pas de moi mais peut-être que ça te forcera à comprendre … Mais … comme dirait Miyah : « Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui gicles dans sa bouche qu'elle dit toujours la vérité. Qui sait, ton sperme est peut-être de la semence de mensonge »

- Quelle finesse.

- S'il vous plait, évitez ces mots à mon réveil …

- Désolé mama …

- Pourquoi elle ferait ça, il n'y a pas de raison.

- Mais … de la jalousie c'est tout.

- Mon chéri, la première fois que Miyah a rencontré Akiko, le courant n'était pas passé, mais tu sais ce qu'elle nous a dit ? Que si tu étais heureux, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais les choses vont trop loin, et c'est elle qui est malheureuse aujourd'hui. Je veux dire … ce n'est pas une gifle qui risque de la tuer, mais … ça renforce son mal être.

- Je vois …

- Tu te rappelles de cette fille, qui embêtait Miyah ? … Sais-tu quel était son nom ?

- Du tout.

- Ema Matsuda.

Ce nom était le nom de la petite sœur à Akiko. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre tous ces quiproquos. Il comprit également que ce n'était pas Ema qui voulait faire du mal à Miyah, mais sa grande-sœur. Il attrapa de suite son téléphone.

- … Akiko ? Tu as le temps un peu de passer à la maison ? … Oui … Oui tu as oublié quelque chose et je ne crois pas que je pourrais te le ramener. Hum … Oui à tout de suite.

Après avoir raccroché, il resta silencieux. Même s'il faisait des efforts, il se rendait compte qu'il blessait de plus en plus sa petite-sœur. C'est finalement Emi qui brisa ce silence, trop lourd à ses yeux.

- Naoki, après hier soir … crois-moi qu'elle a vraiment une dent contre toi … Suffit de voir l'expression qu'elle a utilisé. Elle a toujours été honnête et respectable envers Akiko, elle a pensait à ton bonheur avant tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle se contentait de la supporter.

- Je doute aussi qu'un câlin de ma part va pas me faire pardonner …

- Je vais aller voir si elle est réveillée, déclara Fumyo.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Miyah était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, en train de regarder son livre de lycée avec des photos d'elle et ses amis.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre de petit-déjeuner ?

- Non … je n'ai pas trop faim.

- Tu supportes plutôt bien la gueule de bois on dirait, dit-elle en lui servant un peu de café.

- Après s'être pris deux gifles, l'alcool n'a plus aucun effet. Surtout quand la personne qui t'a giflé est … importante.

Naoki n'avait pas trop maîtrisé sa force de basketteur, Miyah était encore un peu rouge.

-Ça te fait encore mal ?

- Mama... Ça fait 18 ans que je porte une maladie et me gave de médoc, crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une caresse.

La sonnette de la porte interpella Fumyo.

- Tu veux bien descendre avec moi s'il te plait ? Il faut que tu voies quelque chose.

Naoki, Emi , et Akiko venaient d'arriver étaient dans la cuisine quand Fumyo descendait avec sa fille. Miyah leva les yeux et soupira quand elle les vit là.

- Bon Naoki, j'espère que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important pour que je me sois déplacée.

- Deux choses exactement.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda Akiko.

- Des excuses, et la vérité.

- Miyah ? Je crois que Naoki s'adresse à toi.

- Ne fais pas la maline ! S'exclama Naoki. A cause de ton égoïsme et ta jalousie, tu as voulu détruire une famille ! Tu as blessé ma mère et mes sœurs !

- Pardon ? Mais … c'est elle qui veut me séparer de vous tous !

- En fait, cette idée nous plait bien, déclara Emi.

- Mais … Je …

- Akiko : La vérité.

- … Oui bon c'est vrai ! Mais pourquoi dois-tu toujours la protéger ELLE, c'est toujours « Miyah ci, Miyah ça», jamais moi !

- Parce que toi tu ne vas pas mourir ! Cria Naoki.

- Arrête ça, dit Miyah, arrête ça Naoki. Ça ne sert à rien de crier …

- Au contraire, ça lui montre à quel point je suis en colère contre elle ! Avoir aussi manipulée ta sœur pour lui faire du mal c'est … c'est même plus de la jalousie là ! Avec t'es histoires à la con tu aurais pu la tuer

- De toute façon, plus vite elle partira, plus vite tu seras tout à moi, ajouta Akiko.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Déclara Fumyo, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi, je ne veux plus te voir fréquenter mon fils, je ne veux plus que tu nous approches, que tu nous regardes.

- Naoki, tu ne peux pas me mettre dehors toi, hein ?

- Tu as entendu non ?

- … Ca ne se passera pas comme ça … Non … Ca ne peut pas être comme ça … Tout ça est de sa faute, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Miyah. Tu m'as comprise l'autre jour non ? Tu as intérêt à vite disparaître de cette famille, je ne te laisserai pas Naoki si facilement !

- C''est ça, bye-bye, rajouta Emi en la poussant dehors et en claquant la porte.

Après qu'Emi ait claqué la porte, un silence régna dans l'entrée de la maison. Personne n'osait bouger, partir, dire quelque chose. Miyah disparu la première en prétextant vouloir prendre sa douche.

Quelques semaines étaient passées, et la tension était retombée. Depuis ce matin-là, Miyah n'avait plus trop adressait la parole à Naoki car elle se sentait extrêmement gênée envers lui, la même chose de son côté. La fin du second semestre, l'hiver approchait, et Fumyo fut convoqué à l'école de Miyah, quelques formalités à régler pensait-elle.

- Kishimoto-san, est-ce que ça va avec Miyah-san ? Avait vous rencontré quelques problèmes avec elle ces derniers temps ?

- De quel ordre ?

- Miyah-san à l'air … très perturbée … Pour commencer, ses résultats sont visiblement en baisse. Puis les professeurs m'ont dit qu'elle perturbait souvent le cours à cause de maladresse ou autre.

- Quel genre de maladresses ?

- Cela peut paraître futile vous savez, elle fait souvent tomber ses affaires, ou elle-même trébuche et bouscule les élèves, sans son consentement évidement. Il est aussi arrivé qu'elle fasse tomber son plateau à la cafétéria. Il faut que vous sachiez que je n'invente pas, ce sont des commentaires rapportés par nos élèves. Certains pensent même qu'elle peut finir par … blesser autrui.

- C'est absolument absurde, elle a toujours été très maladroite, c'est juste de la jalousie.

- Non, même des élèves avec qui Miyah est souvent sont venus nous témoigner ce comportement. Ils m'ont informé qu'elle était maladroite de nature, mais que c'est dernier temps, c'était pire … Et s'ils m'ont informé, c'est simplement car ils sont inquiets pour elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui en parler et tout devrait s'arranger. Je m'excuse mais il faut que je prenne congé …

- Merci d'être venue.

Quand elle quitta l'école, Fumyo ne prit pas le chemin habituel pour rentrer, mais elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital qui avait le dossier de Miyah. En fait, elle n'allait pas parler de ça à Miyah …


	10. 10 It could be a Paradise

STEP 10 : **It could be a Paradise **(Coldplay - Paradise)

- Emi, Miyah! J'espère que vos valises sont finies parce qu'on part demain ! S'écria Fumyo

- Euh … oui oui ! Répliqua Emi

- Miyah ? Dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre, Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Naoki ?

- Miyah m'a dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à entrer dans la valise, et bien … elle me doit 100 yens.

- Mais … Elle n'a pas fini ? Allez arrêter vos conneries, sors là de là qu'elle fasse sa valise.

- On peut même plus rigoler ici, rétorqua Naoki.

Miyah sortit du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la valise et fini par y ranger ses affaires dedans. Plus tard dans la soirée après le repas, Miyah rejoint Naoki dans sa chambre, avec une idée spéciale derrière la tête. Ce dernier rédigeait pendant ce temps un rapport pour son club de de basket.

- Ne, Naoki, je peux te déranger ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu pars en moto demain ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Et tu m'avais bien dis que tu avais deux casques ?

Naoki avait tout de suite compris où voulait-elle en venir. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance et de partir le lendemain en moto avec lui. Fumyo avait réservé des vacances dans le sud de l'île, a environ 1h d'avion donc 4h en moto. Miyah avait posé sa valise et sa guitare dans l'entrée avec un petit mot destiné à sa mère d'accueil.

- Surtout tu t'accroches bien. Dans les virages, tu te couches avec moi et … évite de crier tous le voyage.

- Oui patron, répliqua Miyah en enfilant son casque.

Le voyage se passa très bien, ce qui soulagea Miyah qui avait quand même eu un peu peur le long du trajet. Arrivés dans la ville où les vacances étaient prévues, Naoki appela sa mère, déjà arrivait pour savoir où se situait la résidence où ils allaient dormir pendant la semaine. Il s'agissait de cabanes très bien aménageaient avec tout ce qu'il y avait de nécessaire. De plus les lieux étaient très propres. Il y avait deux maisonnette pour la famille car dans une il n'y avait que deux lits. Le plus important pour Miyah était que la mer était à 300m, la vue idéale.

- Miyah et Emi vous dormirez ensemble et je dors avec Naoki, déclara Fumyo.

- D'accord mais avant … tous en maillot huhu, répliqua Miyah

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle était déjà dans sa chambre en train de mettre son maillot de bain et fini par courir sur la plage.

- Bah … Viens Naoki, s'écria Miyah juste sur le bord de mer.

- Itekimasss (J'y vais) !

Naoki rejoint Miyah qui avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau. Naoki fini par la porter et la jeter dans l'eau et s'y jeta juste après. Ils commencèrent à nager, et elle aimait rester sous l'eau pour nager. A un certain moment, Miyah fut prise de panique pour une raison inconnue, et cette dernière n'arrivait plus à nager. Naoki étant juste à côté, il ne perdit pas de temps pour la repêcher et la ramener sur la plage.

- Une pro de la natation tu disais hein.

- Eeeeh … J'ai juste eu une crampe, je t'assure c'est rien, rétorqua Miyah.

- Hé les gens ? Dit Emi en arrivant sur la plage, Mama propose de visiter la ville cette après-midi, après la sieste évidemment, disons vers … 16h.

- Oui d'accord, répondit Miyah. Ne Naoki, j'ai vu un terrain de basket pas loin, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

- T'as prévu de faire toutes les activités en un temps record ?

- Je te proposais juste comme ça moi …

- Roh mais oui ! Je te taquine juste alors boude pas ! Va t'habiller si tu veux qu'on y aille !

- O.k !

Miyah n'était pas une professionnelle du basket, mais pour Naoki elle faisait des efforts. Savoir au moins dribler et mettre un panier sur 5 étaient énorme pour elle. Plus tard, une bande de jeune arrivèrent au terrain et ils reconnurent Naoki . Ils étaient assez impressionnés et n'osé pas venir.

- Vous voulez jouer ? De toute façon il est nul, demanda Miyah.

- Oh oui on aimerait bien ! Répondit un des garçons.

- Ok, bon moi je me mets juste en spectatrice sinon vous allez avoir des problèmes.

_Je m'installais sur les barrières qui faisaient le tour du terrain. Ils avaient formés des équipes, et tout le monde voulait être avec lui. J'avoue, il se la donnait grave, je me demande vraiment s'il joue comme ça sur un terrain. A moins que ça soit le cas de chaque joueur pro et dans ce cas je suis inculte. Un groupe de 3 filles se sont posés près du terrain et ont commencé à fantasmer sur mon frère. Un cas normal quoi. Je les observais et à un moment je reçu la balle en pleine poitrine. Même si j'eus le temps de la rattraper pour que le choque soit moins fort je suis quand même tombé en arrière, la tête la première. Ces filles n'ont pas hésité à se moquer, mais quand Naoki s'approcha et leur lança un regard plutôt méchant, elles s'arrêtèrent._

- Aïe aîe aîe …, Dit Miyah toujours couchée par terre.

- Tu t'es pas fait mal, donne-moi ta main, dit Naoki en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je suis désolé, pourtant le coup n'était pas si fort, ajouta le garçon qui avait lancé la balle.

- Il a raison, t'es vraiment fragile. Onee-chan avait raison au début en t'appelant « Poupée »

- C'est pas drôle.

- Lève voir tes cheveux, que je regarde si il n'y a rien de grave …

Miyah s'exécuta.

- T'as une petite égratignure, au niveau du coup, rentre voir Mama elle a toujours une trousse de secours.

- Oui … Oooh.

Miyah avait un peu le tournis en se relevant. Elle avait connu pire comme situation, mais elle se disait que c'était le changement de temps qui l'avait un peu fragilisé.

- Bon, je viens avec toi, j'veux pas que tu me fasses une syncope en 500m . Continuez les gars !

Vers 16h, la famille partit en ville, visiter ce qu'il y avait. Une sorte de festival se préparait alors des stands étaient en train d'être montés. Le soir même, Emi proposa d'aller dans un restaurant où l'on pouvait manger les spécialités de la région.

- Bah alors on arrive plus à manger son riz avec les baguettes, dit Emi en taquinant sa petite sœur.

- Laisse là tranquille, elle a été plutôt secoué aujourd'hui, prends les couvert la ma chérie, ajouta Fumyo.

- Je me demande pourquoi à fin octobre il fasse si beau et si chaud …, demanda Miyah en ne faisant pas attention au propos de sa sœur d'accueil.

- Il y a des régions c'est comme ça, répondit Naoki.

- Oua … le scientifique nous fait partager sa science, dites-nous en plus docteur Kishimoto, déclara Emi.

- Emi !

- Désolé Mama … En tout cas toi, l'air chaud ne te réussis pas Miyah. Il ne fait pas beau dans ton état ?

- Bah … normal. Les semaines d'été et sinon bah … rien d'exceptionnel.

En rentrant à la « maison », Miyah avait fini sur le dos de Naoki car … elle n'arrivait plus à marcher dans une paire de tong sans trébucher toutes les 3 minutes.

- Demain matin, je suis le premier dans le magasin de chaussure à t'acheter des chaussures fermés, crois-moi !

- Désolé Naoki …

En entrant dans sa cabane, Miyah trébucha une nouvelle fois, mais ne réussis pas à se rattraper et s'étala sur le sol.

- C'est fini, je t'aide plus maintenant, déclara Naoki.

- Bah dis donc, la chaleur ramoli ton cerveau on dirait, ajouta Emi en l'aidant à se lever.

- Naoki ! Demain on va faire de la plongée hein ! Dit Miyah à son frère.

- … Non.

- Heiiiin ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu vas faire de la plongée, et moi de la pêche à Miyah, ce n'est pas très amusant.

- Mais … je sais nager ! J'ai pas fait 10 ans de natation pour rien.

- On pari que je vais devoir te repêcher demain.

- Bah non, tu veux pas , alors je n'y vais pas.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Naoki c'était levé plutôt tard, il apprit de sa mère que ses sœurs étaient partis à la piscine de bonne heure afin d'avoir les bains de soleils, au soleil.

- Je vais prendre un café et je vais aller les rejoindre, pas sûr que Emi sache pêcher Miyah.

- Arrête avec ça Naoki, juste une crampe à la jambe elle a eu la dernière fois. Puis la piscine n'est pas profonde, il ne va rien lui arriver alors sois confiant.

- Bah alors je prends mon café et je vais juste à la piscine.

La piscine était occupée par de grands toboggans et plongeoirs très hauts.

- Tiens Naoki , tu viens t'amuser aussi ?

- Elle est où la bête ?

- Sur le plongeoir là-haut, elle est trop douée, elle n'a fait aucun plat alors que moi … t'as qu'à voir l'état de mon ventre.

En sortant de la piscine, Miyah glissa sur le sol et se fit très mal au menton. Elle se fit punir par Naoki, plus de piscine. En réalité Naoki avait un peu peur, car au bout d'un moment, sa petite sœur pouvait se faire très mal. Fumyo avait mis un pansement sur le menton de Miyah, et cette dernière était restée avec elle tout le reste de la matinée, tandis que Naoki et Emi s'amusaient.

- Mama … je peux aller sur la plage bronzer ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- Sais-t-on jamais, je suis peut-être encore punie.

- Arrête il a surement dit sa pour rire. Allez vas-y, mais protège toi bien surtout.

- Tadaima !

- Ah vous êtes là, Naoki, tu veux bien aller chercher à manger ?

- Je vais y aller Mama, tu veux quoi ? Répliqua Emi

- Prend une pizza, dit Naoki. Où est Mi ?

- Sur la plage.

- Elle boude ?

- Etant donné qu'elle m'a demandé la permission d'aller s'allonger à 300m, je pense que oui, un tout petit peu. Ecoute Naoki, elle sait qu'elle est pas futfut, qu'elle fait pas attention … mais, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Elle …

- Ne termine pas ta phrase, j'ai compris. Je ne pensais pas être si dure avec elle.

- Juste, laisse-la avoir ses vacances avec toi, comme elle le désirait !

- Hum …

Naoki rejoignit Miyah sur la plage. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, juste au moment où un vêtement tomba à côté d'elle.

- Et si tu m'apprenais quelques trucs de natation ? Je t'ai appris des choses sur le basket, tu me dois bien ça.

- Hein ? Oui …

Elle se leva et couru après lui pour le rejoindre au bord de la mer.

- Mama … regarde les … On dirait … 2 mannequins en train de faire un shooting.

- Je vois quelque chose de … plus profond … Tu vois ce fil rouge ?

- Non …

- Eux non plus …


	11. 11 What if it makes you sad at me

STEP 11 : **What if it makes you sad at me? And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep? ****(**Safetysuit – What if)

Très tard le soir, Naoki n'était pas encore couché quand sa mère sortit de la chambre afin de se préparer un thé, car elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil non plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te coucher mon chéri ? Je ne savais pas qu'on avait ramené une bouteille de whisky …

- Je l'ai acheté … Je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver le sommeil …

- Miyah vient de s'endormir, elle a vraiment l'air d'apprécier ces vacances, ça va être dur de reprendre les cours après cette semaine.

- Hum …

- Ca ne va pas Naoki ?

- Mama, Naoki noit son problème dans l'alcool.

- Emi ! Ne dis pas ça.

- C'est la vérité, regarde-le. Il te répond à peine et son regard est fixé sur son verre. Le pauvre il déprime.

- Emi !

- Ca va Mama, laisse la dire ce qu'elle veut.

- Tu fais ça parce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe derrière les nombreuses chutes de Miyah.

- La ferme …

- Naoki, tu ne parles pas comme ça à ta sœur.

- Mais parle au lieu de fuir !

- Tu voudrais que je dise quoi ?!

- Ne commencez pas s'il vous plait …

- Au lieu de lui donner des leçons, de l'interdire de s'amuser, au contraire laisse la profiter car dans quelques semaines elle ne pourra même plus marcher !

- LA FERME !

- T'as les jetons hein ? Tous les jours tu te dis « si ça se trouve c'est la dernier fois que je la vois, « et si la maladie se développait plus vite que l'on ne le pense » …

- S'il te plait Emi, laisse ton frère!

Naoki avait sa main sur son front, ce qui permettait de cacher ses yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu pleures Naoki ? Parce que tu ne parles jamais ! On ne sait pas ce que tu penses, même à elle tu ne lui parles pas. Tu te renfermes jusqu'au jour où tu regretteras de ne pas lui avoir parlé parce que ça sera trop tard ! Accepte la réalité enfin, il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Soit tu lui parles et tu vis à fond avec elle le temps qui lui reste soit, il reste ce fossé entre vous et souffrez autant l'un que l'autre !

- Emi, ne le cherche pas, tu vois qu'il n'est pas d'humeur.

- Oui, mais s'il faut le mettre en rogne pour qu'il s'exprime un peu, je le ferais.

- Ca suffit … je vais me coucher, déclara Naoki.

- Continue de fuir, mais face à son corps sans vie tu ne pourras rien faire.

- EMI ! Ca suffit maintenant ! S'écria Fumyo

Au même moment, Miyah sortit de sa chambre, pas très éveillée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien ma chérie, retourne te coucher.

- Non … je vais aller avec Naoki, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Ah … comme tu veux, répondit sa mère d'accueil

Miyah se dirigea vers la cabane où se trouvait Naoki, partit se coucher plus tôt, elle entra doucement dans sa chambre, pour éviter de ne pas le réveiller si il était endormi.

- Naoki ?

- Hum .. ?

- Je peux venir, je n'arrive pas à dormir

- … Viens, dit-il en laissant de la place dans son lit.

Miyah s'installa et le remercia par la même occasion.

- Naoki ?

- Hum ?

- T'es tout nu …

- hum …

La fin de la semaine était finie, ce qui signifiait la fin des vacances pour tous. Comme à l'allez, Miyah était avec Naoki en moto pour rentrer sur Tokyo. Elle avait désormais pleinement confiance en ce véhicule mais aussi au conducteur. En arrivant à la maison, Fumyo et Emi étaient déjà arrivées depuis un moment. Malheureusement, dès le lendemain, Miyah devait retourner à l'école.

La journée fut normale pour Miyah. Les cours se passèrent normalement, elle était juste dispensée de cours de sport. Alors que la sonnerie signalait la fin des cours pour la journée, un incident arriva. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers avec ses amies pour joindre la cour principale, elle tomba dans les escaliers. Un accident ? Peut-être. A force, il ne fallait plus se voiler la face. Miyah commençait à ne plus rien contrôler. Elle fut tout de suite emmenait par les urgences car elle était inconsciente après cette chute. Fumyo fut tout de suite contactée par l'hôpital. Dès son arrivée, le docteur l'invita dans son bureau.

- Kyohidei-sensei … je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un simple accident, quiconque peut tomber dans un escalier.

- Ecoutez Fumyo-san … Nous savons tous les deux, même Miyah, que tous ces « accidents » ont un lien avec sa maladie. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça …

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Si on la laisse repartir, d'autres accidents vont arriver, et certains peuvent être très très grave, vous n'imaginez pas le danger que ça représente pour elle. Et si elle trébuche d'un trottoir et qu'elle tombe sur la route et qu'au même moment une voiture arrive ?

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Le mieux serait d'opérer.

- Vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère ? Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle reparte en Amérique, il faut que j'en parle à mes enfants … et à elle surtout, la principale concernée.

- Je comprends très bien oui. D'ailleurs si Miyah refuse l'opération, on ne pourra rien faire.

- Écoutez … je vais d'abord sortir prévenir mes enfants et leur en parler avec Miyah … je vous ferais part de la décision dès que possible.

Au même moment, Naoki était à son entraînement de basket, c'est un de ses co-équipiers qui lui a prévenu qu'il a reçu un appel urgent de sa mère.

- Elle m'a dit que tu devais dès que tu peux aller à l'hô …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Naoki était déjà parti en courant.

Plus tard, quand Kyohidei-sensei rendu visite à Miyah, cette dernière c'était enfin réveillé, mais n'avait pas prévenu les infirmières.

- Sensei … je suis foutue n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu acceptes de partir faire l'opération, non.

- Vous le savez comme moi quelles sont les chances de réussites. Et vous savez comme moi que ce serait inutile, et une perte de temps.

- De quoi parles-tu ? 15% dans le domaine médical c'est énorme ! Pourquoi tu n'y ferais pas partie ? Tu as toutes tes chances !

- Chance … Le fait d'avoir été malade prouve que je n'ai pas de chances.

- Tu ne peux pas nier que tu n'as pas eu de chance d'être venu ici ? D'avoir rencontré des personnes incroyables … Je vise surtout Naoki.

- C'est encore à moi de prendre la décision non ? Et je préfère rester pour profiter au maximum.

- Et ta famille ? Tu ne veux plus les revoir ? Si tu restes la, ton état va se dégrader, tu vas devoir dépendre des autres, si ça se trouve tu vas perdre l'usage de tees jambes et finir par embêter tout le monde.

- Alors je devrais choisir de mourir pour ne pas vous déranger c'est ça ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. L'opération est la meilleure solution, mais après tout c'est vrai, c'est à toi de prendre la décision.

- Et vous pouvez même dire à Fumyo que je ne la ferais pas.

- Comme tu voudras, si tu aimes tant que ça attraper la foudre d'une certaine personne, je le ferais.

Après ça, Miyah reçu l'autorisation de rentrer mais elle et sa famille d'accueil devaient faire très attention. Le docteur lui obligea à prendre définitivement sa décision et la lui faire parvenir avant 48h, mais pour Miyah, le choix était déjà fait. Le soir après le dîner, alors que Miyah était dans sa chambre, Fumyo reçu un coup de fil du docteur Kyohidei pour lui dire ce que Miyah avait en quelque sorte pré-décidé. Naoki était juste à côté pendant l'appel, alors quand elle raccrocha elle l'annonça tout de suite à son fils qui ne perdit pas de temps pour filer dans la chambre à Miyah. Cette dernière était sur son pc à faire ses cours par correspondance car elle ne peut plus retourner à son école.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Naoki ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Laquelle ?

- Si tu ne veux pas, moi je te ramène de force chez toi pour que tu la fasses cette opération, crois-moi.

- J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

- La décision de mourir …

- NON ! cria-t-elle en se tournant face à son interlocuteur, j'ai choisi de rester pour …

- Pour ?

- Roh et puis laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais même pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me parler quand il s'agit de ta maladie ? Je suis là pour te soutenir, pour te rendre la vie meilleure, pour te faire oublier rien que quelque secondes ce que tu subi depuis tant d'années … Mais toi, tu es constamment en train de me chasser, de me tenir loin de ça … Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois chasser, mais cette maladie …

- Plus tu seras loin de moi, moins tu souffriras … murmura-t-elle, tête baissée.

- Ne dis pas ça pitié …

Naoki se mit à genoux devant Miyah pour voir son visage et lui prit les mains.

- C'est en te voyant surmonter sa seule que ça me fait du mal. Tu joues les filles fortes mais tu es aussi fragile qu'une plume. Ce poids que tu portes est beaucoup trop lourd pour toi, alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi porter la moitié … Laisse-moi te soulager …

Les larmes de Miyah coulèrent une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglot. Naoki se contenta de la regarder, il savait que ces larmes sont retenues depuis trop longtemps et qu'il était tant qu'elles sortent une bonne fois pour toute.

- J'ai vraiment vraiment peur …

- Peur de quoi ma puce ?

- De tout … de partir d'ici, de te laisser, de ne plus t'avoir près de moi, de mourir… Je vais mourir Naoki …

- Ecoutes-moi … Miyah regarde-moi. Si tu fais cette opération tu reviendras ici, je serais près de toi, car tu ne mourras pas. Je te le promets … Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que seule la mort nous séparera ? Bah c'est la mort de quand tu auras 100 ans c'est tout …

- Tu dis ça juste pour me rassurer, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Non Miyah. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes faire cette opération, car j'ai peur aussi … Mais plus vite tu l'as fera et mieux ça sera …

- Mais si je décide de la faire … je dois prendre l'avion dans 3 jours top chrono …

- Alors on a plus le temps de se lamenter !

Naoki se leva avec une grande détermination, mais tout comme elle, il était pétrifié … Et surtout il ne voulait pas la voir partir si tôt …


	12. 12 I give you my destiny

**STEP 12 – I give you my destiny, I'm givin you all of me** (Mandy Moore – Only hope)

Le lendemain, quand Miyah décida d'appeller son docteur et sa famille pour leur faire part de sa décision, Naoki reçu un appel de son coach. Il apprit qu'il avait un match de qualification très important le même jour de l'opération de Miyah. Naoki essaya tant bien que mal de négocier son absence, mais l'entraîneur ne pouvait absolument pas tolérer l'absence du leader, au risque de ne pas jouer le championnat. Naoki ne put refuser car le championnat national est une grosse partie de ses revenues qui permettent à la famille de vivre, c'est donc à reculons qu'il accepta.

Quand il l'annonça à Miyah, celle-ci se sentie triste sur le coup mais relativisa. Elle était surtout inquiète sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas être concentré pendant le match, mais son frère lui promit que tout irait bien pour lui. Avant son départ, ils avaient décidé de passer leur temps ensemble, de se coller. Et pourtant leur programme n'avait rien d'extraordinaire étant donné que jusqu'à son départ ils restèrent à la maison. Mais selon Fumyo ils ont beau n'être que deux, quand elle rentrait le soir elle avait l'impression qu'une quinzaine de personnes avaient fait la fête chez elle.

- Miyah ? Cria Fumyo dans la maison

- Ouiiiii ?

- Ta valise est finie ?

- Bah j'aimerais mais Naoki veut pas me laisser sortir !

- Vous deux alors … vous avez quel âge, on se demande !

Elle monta alors en direction de la chambre à Naoki et enclencha la poignée de porte.

- Naoki s'il te plait, laisse la terminer de ranger ses affaires et après tu fais ce que tu veux … enfin, sois pas trop violent non plus hein.

- Bon allez je la relâche … mais 10 minutes pas plus !

- Oui chef ! Déclara Miyah en se dirigeant dans sans chambre.

Quand Naoki vint dans sa chambre 10 minutes pile après, toutes ses valises étaient rangées, prêtes à partir. A ce moment, il eut un gros coup de blues et de nostalgie. D'un coup il se souvint de tout ce qu'il c'était passé en quelques mois seulement, tant de changement dans sa vie depuis son arrivée. Il s'assit auprès de Miyah, et la prit dans ses bras. Dans moins de 24h Miyah allait le laisser. Au départ, elle voulait qu'il vienne avec elle, mais ce dernier avait des obligations au Japon, et il préférait qu'elle prenne du temps pour se retrouver avec sa famille. Alors quand le temps lui permettra, il la rejoindra. Il lui a même promis de rester jusqu'à la veille de son opération, quand il devra repartir pour son match de basket.

- Nee … quand tu auras retrouvé ta famille, tu penseras quand même à moi hein ?

- C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

- Je sais pas avec la fatigue du décalage horaire, et l'excitation de revoir tes proches, tu pourrais m'oublier pendant quelques instants qui sait ?

- Je vais t'en coller une et là quelqu'un saura imbécile.

- Tu sais que les princesses ne sont pas vulgaires …

- Princesse ? Non mais tu t'es dopé pour sortir connerie sur connerie ou quoi ? C'est le poulet d'Emi qui n'est pas passé c'est ça, tu te sens bien ?

- Non …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu paaaartes ! Déclara Naoki en s'allongeant sur Miyah.

- Eur … Tu sais que tes muscles pèsent lourd quand même …

- Viens on fusionne …

- C'est une proposition de …. HEIN ?

- T'es bête !

- C'est à force de trainer avec toi ça, dit-elle en se débarrassant de Naoki pour se mettre du côté alors que lui est toujours sur le ventre, le visage vers Miyah.

- Merci … Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Demain, à l'aéroport … je t'interdis de pleurer.

- Baouibiensur facile à dire.

- Non allez vas-y, devant nous tu te contiens, après dans l'avion tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Non mais tu veux me faire déprimer pendant 14h c'est ça ?

- Je veux pas avoir une image triste de toi avant ton départ c'est tout … Dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Awwww t'es trop mignon toi avec cette tête ! Répliqua-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

En se réveillant le lendemain, ils se trouvaient dans la même position que la veille, et en réalité ils voulaient vraiment que ce moment dur … plus longtemps, toujours …

Il fallait qu'ils soient à l'aéroport pour 18h, l'avion de Miyah décollé à 20h. La journée avait été très calme. Miyah et Naoki avait fait une liste de toutes les choses qu'ils devraient faire au retour de Miyah. Des choses poussaient à l'extrème comme des choses insignifiantes. Par exemple, sauter en parachute ou aller acheter un maillot de basket au nom de Naoki à Miyah. Emi et Fumyo les observaient depuis la cuisine. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble que ça fendait le cœur à Fumyo de les voir se séparer.

- Maman ?

- Oui chérie ?

- Tu te rappelles à quel point il se détestait ces deux-là au début ?

- Oh oui …, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, tout en continuant de les regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient risible, à se battre pour rien. Dès leur première rencontre, je savais que cette année allait être très mouvementé.

- Finalement, deux forts caractères s'apaisent entre eux … Regarde-les, rajouta-elle en soupirant, je peux te dire un secret Emi ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Approche ! Des fois que je les regarde, et quand Miyah s'approche de Naoki pour l'embêter, pour être honnête par moment, j'imaginais que Naoki allait lui prendre les mains puis …

- Puis ?

- Lui donner un baiser, chuchota Fumyo à sa fille.

- Qui sait si ça ne s'est jamais passé ou pas ! Le nombre de fois où ils ont dormi ensemble, on va pas me faire croire qu'aucun petit bisou n'a été volé.

- Dieu seul le sait … et eux. J'aimerai tellement que la situation… reste comme elle…

- Non maman, non … ne pleure pas … Tu sais que ça va mettre Miyah mal à l'aise…

- Je sais je sais, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir, seulement … je me mets à la place de Naoki et … la situation doit être insupportable. Et pourtant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter il se montre fort et continue encore de la protéger … je suis très fière de mon fils …

- Il sait ce qui est à chérir ou non … c'est agréable de le voir comme ça aujourd'hui …

- Puis Miyah ... c'est une fille si forte mais pourtant faible à l'intérieur … Même si elle veut faire paraître le contraire, je le vois là, dans son regard, que l'avenir la terrifie …

Arrivé le moment où ils devaient se rendre à l'aéroport, chacun affichait un sourire, mais au fond ils souffraient tous du départ de Miyah. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport était très pesant, personne n'osait dire un mot. Quant à Miyah, elle savait que si elle disait juste un mot, elle fonderait en larme.

Quand ils sont arrivés à l'aéroport, une surprise attendait la jeune fille. Beaucoup de ses camardes c'étaient réunis pour lui dire au revoir. Cette attention la toucha beaucoup. Ils sont tous venu avec quelques choses à lui donner, des lettres, des souvenirs, pas grands choses mais cela fit énormément plaisir à Miyah. Même Ema et ses deux commis étaient présents. Cette dernière c'est excusée auprès de Miyah de tous ce qu'elle lui avait faits, mais Miyah savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que c'est sa grande-sœur qui l'avait forcé.

- Je te promets Miyah-san, si je savais à ce moment que tu étais malade je n'aurais absolument rien fait qui puisse te faire du mal, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, allez relève toi maintenant tu t'affiches dans tous l'aéroport.

Tout le monde lui répétait « bonne chance » et que Miyah serait plus forte que cette maladie. Elle sera fort dans ses bras les camardes avec qui elle avait bien sympathisé.

- Miyah-chan nous n'avons pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors reviens vite pour que nous rattrapons le temps perdu ! Déclara Mai, une de ses premières amies.

- Oh oui ! Allons dans des karaokés, des game center ou des goukon (*rendez-vous entre plusieurs jeunes célibataires) à ton retour Miyah !

Après cette déclaration, Naoki fronça les sourcils, ce qui fait sourire Miyah qui l'avait vu.

Après que cette dernière a été enregistrer ses bagages, tous ses camarades se prenaient en photo avec elle et ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion auparavant, lui laissèrent leur adresse mail. Miyah promit d'envoyer un mail à chacun à son arrivée aux Etats-Unis.

Leur du décollage arrivait à grand pas, et les amis de Miyah décidèrent de partir avant pour qu'elle passe un dernier moment avec sa famille.

Emi lui avait prévu pleins de cadeaux, ce dont Miyah ne doutait absolument pas. Tout d'abord elle lui donna une lettre.

- Tiens, tu la liras avec toutes les autres dans l'avion. Et ça aussi c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une grande housse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est toutes les robes que tu as essayé avant le mariage de notre cousin…

- Mais ce sont les tiennes Emi, je ne peux définitivement pas accepter ça …

- Non non j'y tiens ! Tu étais tellement belle avec … Prends en soin, et porte les dès que tu en a l'occasion.

- J'y manquerai pas … merci Onee-chan , déclara Miyah en serrant fort Emi dans ses bras.

- Surtout reviens nous encore plus forte qu'aujourd'hui !

- Promis.

Fumyo avait une petite boîte dans les mains. Au premier coup d'œil, ça semblait être une boîte de gâteaux mais Fumyo lui dit de regarder ça tranquillement dans l'avion.

- Mais pourquoi c'est secret ? Demanda Miyah.

- Quand tu découvriras ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte, tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu que tu l'ouvres maintenant. Tu vas nous manquer, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu reviendras à la maison dès que tu peux, ta chambre sera intacte.

- Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez toi, tu as passé beaucoup de temps à t'occuper de moi, excuse-moi, dit Miyah en s'inclinant. De plus, j'ai créé beaucoup d'ennuis et mis le désordre dans votre vie familiale, maintenant ça sera plus calme.

- Et plus ennuyant tu sais, tu étais un membre intégrale de la famille, et tu le seras toujours.

Naoki était à côté de sa mère et regardait ailleurs, les mains dans la poche, comme si la situation lui était indifférente, en fait, il faisait le fière une fois de plus. Il n'avait rien apporté contrairement aux autres, il avait juste ses yeux pour pleurer.

- Hé ! Dit-elle en lui poussant le bras … Hé …

- Hum ?

- Tu préviens quand même quand tu viens …

- Ouai je sais.

- Hum … acquiesça Miyah avec la tête … Bon bah … je vais y aller… L'infirmière m'attend.

- Fais attention.

Miyah prit son sac et tourna le dos à la famille pour rejoindre l'infirmière. Avant de rejoindre le couloir elle fit des signes au loin à sa famille d'accueil qu'elle quittait.

- Naoki ! S'exclama Fumyo.

- Alors là, t'es qu'un con, ajouta Emi.

- Bah quoi ?

- « Hum, je sais, fais attention », c'est bien la première fois que tu te sépares d'une personne que tu aimes, déclara Fumyo.

- Je la revois dans quelques temps de toute façon.

- Et … et alors ! T'as voulu la blesser jusqu'au bout, félicitation !

- Elle est partie de toute façon …

- Il est peut-être encore temps …

Naoki se mit à courir vers le couloir que Miyah avait emprunté quelques minutes avant. Dans le couloir, il aperçut Miyah courir aussi vers lui et entendit l'infirmière criait son nom. Miyah se jeta tellement fort dans ses bras, agrippant ses jambes à ses hanches qu'il faillit tomber. Miyah avait son front collé au sien et tenait les joues de Naoki dans ses mains. Ce dernier était au bord des larmes, sa gorge était nouée, alors que Miyah avait déjà éclaté :

- Je suis désolée Miyah, je suis désolée d'être qu'une enflure avec toi …

- Laisse-moi rester s'il te plait …

- On en a déjà parler, alors ne commence pas à douter. Tu es forte, tu vas y arriver …

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, tu peux me dire ?

- Je vais bientôt te rejoindre, je te le promets …

- Tu … tu fais attention avec ta moto hein … tu prends soin d'Emi et Okaa-san et tu te concentres sur tes entraînements …

- Oui je ferais attention ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mon Naoki … dit-elle en le serrant.

- Allez vas-y, elle t'attend non ? Réponda-t-il en la posant à terre.

- Oui …

- Je suis bête, je n'ai pas pensais à t'apporter quelque chose pour penser à moi …

- J''en ai pas besoin.

Miyah déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère d'accueil et prit finalement cet avion.


	13. 13 Without you, it's hard to survive

**STEP 13**: Without you, it's hard to survivre _(Cascada – Everytime we touch slow)_

Quand l'avion de Miyah décolla, elle s'empressa de lire les tonnes de lettre qu'elle avait. Certaines l'ont fait rire, d'autres émues, et parfois même fait pleurer. Son voisin de siège la trouvait assez bizarre, mais il était touché de la voir dans cet état. Quand elle rangea toutes ces lettres dans son sac de voyage, elle ouvrit la petite boîte que Fumyo lui avait donnée. Il y avait du papier de soie qui recouvrait l'intérieur. Quand elle le souleva, elle découvrit une tonne de photos mélangées. Elle prit d'abord un petit paquet pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et là, elle découvrit toute sorte de photos de Naoki et elle, prisent au cours de l'année passée ensemble. Les photos lui évoquèrent beaucoup de souvenirs, et elle ne put contenir ses larmes. Il y avait des photos d'eux entre de dormir, de se disputer, de se câliner, de discuter, de faire les imbéciles, de jouer les beaux. Mais aussi des photos où ils se faisaient la tête, et qu'on voyait très bien sur leur visage qu'ils étaient mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses larmes parce qu'elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait faire pour vivre sans lui. Lui son protecteur, celui qui savait la remettre en place, et qui savait ne pas avoir pitié. Elle venait à peine de le quitter qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, de le retrouver.

Miyah avait retrouvé sa famille et ses amis depuis environ 3 semaines maintenant. Seulement deux jours après son arrivé qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital pour fixer une date. Avec tous les traitements à suivre avant l'opération, Miyah devait rester quelques semaines à l'hôpital. Elle était rentrée en janvier, et l'opération a lieu début mars.

Elle eut du mal à reprendre un rythme de vie américain, mais malgré tout, elle était très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son entourage.

En trois semaines, elle n'avait contacté Naoki et sa famille qu'une seule fois, pour les prévenir de la date d'opération. A ce même-moment, elle apprit que Naoki était énormément prit dans ses entraînements, mais que c'était le prix à payer pour aller la voir quelques jours avant son opération. Miyah l'avait trouvé très fatigué, et ses cernes se voyaient bien même à travers une webcam.

_Quand je m'étais retrouvée seule à discuter avec Fumyo, elle m'avoua que depuis mon départ il dormait la plupart du temps dans ma chambre, mais avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. La fatigue s'accumulait et Naoki était très faible. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Elle espère qu'il la contactera avant de venir, comme il l'avait promis. _

Seulement, il y eut des complications. Même pas un mois après son retour que Miyah fut déjà hospitalisée. C'était un jour très froid, et Miyah voulait absolument monter au cimetière voir son frère. Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher seule, alors elle décida ce jour-là d'emmener une canne avec elle, pour rassurer un minimum sa mère. Mais voyant qu'elle mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir, sa mère décida d'aller la chercher. C'est là qu'elle retrouva Miyah à terre, n'arrivant même plus à se lever. Le diagnostic est tombé le lendemain, Miyah ne pourra définitivement plus marcher. C'était un grand coup pour elle, et avec cette nouvelle, elle se renferma complètement Son médecin lui ordonna de rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à l'opération, il était préférable vu son état qui empirait.

C'était maintenant à 2 semaines de l'opération, Miyah n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son Naoki, et elle doutait vraiment de sa venue. Elle était tellement triste. Elle ne parlait que rarement, avait sans cesse le regard vide, et cela inquiétait les deux infirmières qui prenaient soin d'elle tous les jours. Ce jour-là, elle devait faire un petit check-up, prise de sang, radios et tout ce qui va avec. Quand elle était avec son docteur qui analysait les résultats, il décida de lui faire répéter des phrases. Miyah s'exécuta, mais avec beaucoup de mal. Elle s'essoufflait vite, et sa voix était basse :

- S'il te plaît, fais un effort et parle plus fort avec un rythme normal, comme je te parle actuellement.

- J'essaie …

- Que tu es têtue Miyah … tu vas finir par inquiéter tout le monde ici.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu sais, que depuis quelques temps tu as énormément de mal à parler, mais tu n'en parles à personne. Si tu avais peur de t'essouffler, tu aurais pu l'écrire à une des infirmières. Tu dois nous tenir au courant de chaque changement que tu sens, ou que tu pressens aussi.

- Pardon …

- Je dirais aux infirmières de mettre à disposition feuilles et crayon dans ta chambre pour que tu communiques au maximum avec elles. Elles sont inquiètes pour toi, et aimerait te rassurer, et t'apaiser là où tu as mal …

- Personne ne peut apaiser cette partie … Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Oui vas-y, j'appelle une des infirmières pour te raccompagner.

Miyah désespérait de ne jamais le voir arriver, comme il l'avait promis … mais elle avait confiance en lui. Selon les infirmières, elle était souvent à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle regardait sans cesse, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Mais chaque fois que quelqu'un frapper à sa chambre, c'était ses parents ou son médecin. Ses parents étaient au courant de sa venue, mais il n'avait toujours pas reçu de message comme quoi il arrivait bientôt.

Ces derniers étaient curieux de rencontrer cette personne, qui affectait tant leur fille. Elle leur en avait tellement parlé qu'ils s'impatientaient à force.

Une semaine avant l'opération, les traitements devenaient de plus en plus intensifs, et Miyah était devenue une vraie loque. Les personnes l'entourant entendaient peu le son de sa voix, elle se servait constamment de ses feuilles.

Les parents de Miyah avaient pris la décision de lui garder la surprise. Naoki arrivait dans quelques heures aux États-Unis, ils iraient alors l'accueillir à l'aéroport et l'emmener tout de suite voir Miyah. A l'aéroport, ils reconnurent de suite Naoki , une intuition sûrement . Il se présenta très poliment à eux.

- Nous étions très impatient de te rencontrer Naoki, déclara la mère de Miyah.

- Ah oui ?

- Notre fille nous a tellement parlé de toi aussi.

- Celle-là alors, murmura-t-il en Japonais.

- Par contre, nous préférons te prévenir, pour que tu ne sois pas choqué en la voyant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Aujourd'hui, Miyah a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, et elle ne peut pratiquement plus parler, cela la fatigue trop … Et puis, elle était tellement triste de ne plus te voir et ne plus avoir de nouvelle, qu'elle se laisse presque mourir, si je puis dire, ajouta le père de famille.

- Je vois …

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le sourire de ma fille, alors j'espère que ta venue arrangera ça, s'exclama sa mère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui remonter les brettelle à celle-là, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital central du Kentucky. Ses parents le conduisent jusqu'à la chambre de Miyah, mais ces derniers décident de le laisser entrer seul. Naoki appréhendait d'entrer dans cette chambre, il hésita quelques secondes avant de toquer. Il entra avec l'accord d'une voix qui venait de la chambre, une voix inconnue de Naoki, sûrement une infirmière.

Miyah se trouvait dos à lui, assise sur le lit. Une des infirmières lui prenait sa tension. Les deux femmes regardèrent Naoki et eut le même sourire. Elles ont reconnu ce garçon qui est en photo sur la table de chevet de Miyah.

- Miyah … regarde qui est là ! Dit l'une d'entre elle.

- Viens on va t'aider, ajouta l'autre en l'aidant à se mettre dans son fauteuil roulant.

- Tu le reconnais Miyah ? rétorqua l'une en l'emmenant vers Naoki , tu es contente ?

Naoki déposa son sac près du lit et s'approcha timidement de Miyah. II se mit à sa hauteur et la fixa. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, sûrement timide elle aussi. Il attrapa ses mains et les embrassa.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée toi ? Hein ? Tu pourrais au moins me regarder, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Monsieur, vous allez du mal à avoir une réponse de sa part vous …

- Oui oui je sais, mais elle va faire un effort, hein.

- Très bien …

- Bon allez Miyah, sa fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix, alors force toi … Ce n'est déjà pas très agréable de te voir en fauteuil roulant, mais je ne veux pas de toi muette. J'ai pas fait 15000 kilomètres pour te regarder dans le blanc des yeux … enfin pour le moment, regarder tes cheveux.

Naoki attendait une réponse de sa part, et décida de ne plus parler tant qu'il n'avait pas entendu un mot de sa bouche. Après quelques minutes, il sentit une certaine humidité sur le dos de sa main, les larmes de Miyah …

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Mais toujours pas de réponse. Il commençait à réellement s'impatienter, et allait finir par s'énerver. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce que ce n'est pas Miyah qui ne veut pas parler, au contraire. Elle a tellement de choses à lui dire, à quel point elle se sent rassurer qu'il soit là, mais aucun mot ne sort, sa gorge est bien trop serrée pour sortir une seule parole.

- Ça suffit maintenant Miyah ! Tu vas arrêter de faire ton bébé, moi je repars sinon.

- Monsieur, ne vous énervez pas s'il vous plaît ! Dit une infirmière en haussant la voix.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Vous de quoi je me mêle. Ce n'est pas vous qui l'a vu pendant 2 mois à se détruire, à rester là sur son fauteuil, sans parler, sans bouger, attendre que le temps passe, attendre votre arrivée … Je crois que vous ne comprenez vraiment pas la gravité de la situation, si elle ne dit rien, c'est qu'elle en est juste incapable !

Plus Naoki s'énervait, ainsi que l'infirmière, plus Miyah pleurait. Elle serait fort ses mains dans les siennes, sa tête contre elle.

- Je …

- Quoi ?

- Miyah, tu as parlé, c'est toi ? S'il te plaît, appelle le docteur, dit l'infirmière à sa collègue.

- Non attendait ! Rétorqua Naoki, dis-moi … allez …

- Je voulais … vraiment … te voir … murmura difficilement Miyah.

- Moi aussi idiote, moi aussi ! Déclara-t-il en lui embrassant à plusieurs reprises la tête.

Miyah releva finalement la tête pour voir le visage de Naoki. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa joue, elle se disait qu'il était toujours aussi beau, son Naoki …

Ce dernier pris le fauteuil de Miyah pour le mettre face à son lit, et lui s'assit sur son lit.

- J'ai rencontré tes parents tu sais ? Ils sont très très gentils.

- Oui …

- Et je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me montrer ta ville, c'est très chouette dans le coin. Très différent des quartiers Japonais.

- Tu trouves ?

- Ouaip. Et il fait très froid dehors, alors quand on sortira fais très attention à bien te couvrir. Bon au pire je te porte pour te faire partager ma chaleur, mais ça ne sera pas pratique.

Miyah attrapa son calepin et nota brièvement quelque chose qu'elle donna par la suite à Naoki.

- « Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le droit de sortir », lit Naoki, bah … je vais tout faire pour. Quand même, je ne suis pas venu du Japon pour qu'on reste à l'hôpital, c'est tous les même après tout, ils ont tous cette ambiance glauque.

- Emi et Fumyo ?

- Elles vont très très bien ! Elles attendent sagement de mes nouvelles, et des tiennes aussi. Elles sont plutôt inquiète, mais ont très hâte de te revoir.

- D'accord.

- Alors je te dis, je prends mon avion vendredi après-midi, samedi après-midi je joue mon match, je prends l'avion juste après, et je suis de retour dimanche dans la journée, ok ?

- Parfait …

- « Et tes entraînement ce sont bien passés ? » … Je m'y suis donné corps et âmes, donc j'étais totalement crevé chaque soir quand je rentrais, mais je suis sûr d'être prêt pour samedi.

Les parents de Miyah arrivèrent par la suite dans la chambre, ramener quelques affaires à Miyah. En attendant que les infirmières lui fassent sa toilette, Naoki était parti supplier son médecin pour qu'il la laisse sortir, au moins le temps d'une après-midi.

- Vous savez que c'est une demande très risquée monsieur ?

- Je m'en doute, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle est enfermée ici, elle en aurait bien besoin …

- Et puis il fait très froid dehors, la neige commence à venir, si elle attrape un rhume avant l'opération ça peut être dangereux, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

- Et vous, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point cet endroit la désespère, merde, laissez la sortir s'il vous plaît !

Après une demi-heure de bataille, Naoki obtint l'autorisation de sortie de Miyah, pour une durée de 3h, maximum. Il s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle à Miyah, qui était maintenant installée dans son lit. En voyant le regard de Naoki quand il entra dans la chambre, elle comprit qu'il avait réussi, et cette dernière sourit, ce qui fit très plaisir à ses parents.

- Bon Miyah, je veux tout voir ici ! Enfin, tout ce qui te concerne quoi. Tes endroits préférés, tes écoles, tout ! Aussi ta maison, tant qu'à faire. Et j'aimerais manger des plats typiques … en gros emmène-moi dans un fast food.

- Naoki, intervint sa mère, elle a un régime très spécial à cause de ses médicaments, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de l'emmener là-bas …

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne mangera pas elle, je ne doute pas qu'un cheeseburger est déconseillé dans ces moments-là !

C'était le lendemain, le jour où Miyah pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital pour quelques heures à peine. Naoki avait pris soin de bien la couvrir. Elle avait droit à la panoplie, bonnet écharpe gant, en plus de deux gros gilets en laine, un gros manteau et une couverture. Quand ils sortirent de l'hôpital, des petits flocons de neige tombaient. Naoki poussait sa chaise jusqu'à la voiture et l'installa du côté passager. Les parents de Miyah étaient d'accord pour que Naoki emprunte leur voiture, c'est plus simple que les transports en commun, pour la mobilité de Miyah, et plus rapide, donc plus pratique pour voir plus de chose. Tout d'abord, Miyah décida d'aller au centre-ville. Naoki venait pour la première fois dans une petite ville des États-Unis Il était déjà venu au pays avant, mais seulement dans les grandes villes, New-York, Los Angels ou encore Chicago. Il y avait tout de sorte de boutique, de vêtement, de sports, de musique, de supermarché, des restaurants. Tout en visitant, Miyah lui faisait partager certains souvenirs, des petites anecdotes, dans un magasin de sport, elle rencontra deux amis qui étaient avec elle au lycée. Ils avaient l'air très content de la voir, et ,n'ont pas fait attention à son état de santé. Naoki en déduit que c'était des amis proches, au courant de sa maladie. Avant de partir des magasins, les deux garçons promirent à Miyah de venir la voir, avec d'autres amis avant son opération.

Les deux frères et sœurs rejoignirent la voiture afin d'aller chez Miyah. Par chance, sa chambre n'avait pas été installé à l'étage quand ils avaient emménage à l'époque, c'est plus simple aujourd'hui pour elle. Une simple maison, mais très chaleureuse. Naoki était très curieux de voir la chambre de son hôte. Elle était assez petite, avec beaucoup de photos accrochées au mur, il y en avait partout, et il prenait le temps de tout regarder. Des photos de Miyah avec ses amis, à l'école, en sortie, en vacances, il remarque qu'elle a vécu beaucoup de chose même si elle ne voyageait pas forcément. Il y avait aussi des photos d'elle et sa famille, une petite famille, seulement une cousine, un peu plus âgée. Mais il y avait surtout beaucoup de photos d'elles et son grand frère, Matty. Il savait qu'elle et lui était proche, mais là il s'en rendait vraiment compte. En voyant ces photos, Naoki eut un grand moment d'angoisse et de solitude. Il savait que Miyah souffrait quotidiennement de l'absence de son frère, mais il ne comprenait pas la douleur, et ne voulait vraiment pas le connaître, car cela signifierait la perdre elle …

- Miyah …

- Hum ?

- Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant de rentrer tu sais …

- Encore un endroit s'il te plaît…

- On y va alors, répondu-t-il en lui souriant.

L'endroit où Miyah avait insisté pour y aller n'était pas si loin que ça en voiture, il fallait juste monter une petite colline, non loin de la maison de Miyah. Arrivé en haut, Naoki se gara en bord de route et installa Miyah sur sa chaise. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant d'arriver à l'entrée d'un cimetière.

- Miyah …

- Viens !

Naoki se sentait très mal à l'aise, et ne comprenait vraiment pas Miyah à ce moment. Elle, avait le sourire et était assez impatiente d'arriver sur la tomber de son frère.

- Bonjour, dit Miyah d'une voix très basse, en enlevant quelques fleures mortes. Je t'ai ramené Naoki, je t'en ai parlé souvent, fallait bien que tu le rencontres non ? Il est venu spécialement pour moi, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien, je ne suis pas seule.

- Miyah … c'est assez bizarre tu sais …

- Oh mais si tu veux dire quelque chose, je te laisse, je vais m'occuper de la tombe de ma grand-mère un peu plus loin.

- Mais … bon elle est partie… Salut … Matty … Oh non j'peux pas faire ça, la situation est trop bizarre … Euh… J'étais là pour m'occuper d'elle ces derniers mois. J'ai fait de mon mieux, et … je continue pour qu'elle ne te rejoigne pas d'aussitôt. Tu n'as … aucun scrupule de l'avoir laissé là où tu es ? Même si beaucoup de personnes l'entourent, elle se sent tellement seule … Et ça me rend triste car je sais que je ne peux pas combler ton absence, je ne suis qu'un « faux » frère … Tu sais, ça fait peur quand même cette situation … Non, j'ai peur. Même si c'est différent, j'ai peur de souffrir, comme elle a souffert quand tu es parti, alors …. Quand elle viendra, s'il te plaît, fais en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas triste ...

- Naoki, il faut y aller maintenant sinon ils vont envoyer pleins d'ambulances me chercher …

- Oui oui on y va, répondit-il en se plaçant derrière le fauteuil de Miyah.


	14. 14 Smile and maybe tomorrow

**STEP 14 : Smile and maybe tomorrow, You'll find that life is still worthwhile **_(SMILE – Michael Jackson)_

- Allez, dis-moi au moins au revoir avec le son de ta voix! Tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot de la journée ! J'en ai marre de te lire, je préfère ta voix !

- …

- Tu vas bouder maintenant ? Tu savais très bien que je partais là, alors ce n'est pas en agissant comme ça que tu me feras rester.

- Quoi alors ?

- A là tu parles !

- …

- Si je pouvais rester, je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas risquer mon avenir.

- Tu ne seras pas là …

- Après l'opération, si.

- Ça se passera mal …

- Tu sais quoi, je préfère partir tout de suite que de perdre mon temps avec tes conneries, déclara-t-il en prenant son sac et en ouvrant la porte.

- Naoki …

- Tu sais quoi, je te déteste quand tu dis des choses comme ça ! Encore plus qu'à notre première rencontre ! Tu es faible ! Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance si tu n'as même pas confiance en toi ! Ça réussira si tu y crois, si tu es forte, mais j'ai l'impression que tu espères même que ça ne réussisses pas … allez salut.

- Naoki …

Il ferma la porte, et ne revint même pas, laissant Miyah seule, dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Le lendemain, les infirmières réveillèrent tôt Miyah, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Elle avait tout un tas de médicaments et de piqures à recevoir. Elle devait voir l'anesthésiste, son docteur et un psychologue. Le mental est très important dans ce genre d'épreuve à surmonter. L'opération commencerait à 8h30, et devait se terminer aux environs de 13h. Aussi, Miyah devait se raser la tête, étant donné que c'est une opération au cerveau. Ses parents étaient venus la voir juste avant la perfusion pour l'encourager, ils lui firent la promesse d'être là à son réveil.

Avant son entrée dans la salle d'opération, même si elle était quasi endormie, elle pensait à Naoki et lui donnait tout son encouragement pour son match qu'il était sûrement en train de jouer à cause du décalage horaire.

De son côté à Naoki, c'était la mi-temps, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, il était très concentré sur son match. Leur équipe menée de quelques points, et Naoki espérait encore pouvoir creuser la différence. Quand la sonnerie de fin de match sonna, il ne perdit pas une minute et se dépêcha pour essayer d'avoir son avion de nuit. En à peine 45 minutes il était chez lui pour terminer de ranger ses affaires. Fumyo et Emi allaient l'accompagner aussi, leurs affaires étaient déjà prête, un exploit pour des femmes. Leur avion était à 00h25, ils devraient arriver dans la matinée aux Etats-Unis. Impossible pour Naoki de trouver le sommeil pendant les 10h de vols, il cogité trop, il était très angoissé, et ne tenait plus en place.

Arrivés sur place, ils montèrent dans le premier taxi qu'ils voyaient et Naoki donna au chauffeur l'adresse de l'hôpital, qui se trouvait à environs une de route de l'aéroport. C'était sûrement l'heure la plus longue de Naoki. Il s'en voulait tellement de la façon dont il a quitté deux jours avant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, s'excuser et la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital et ne perdirent pas de temps pour monter à la chambre de Miyah. Il courrait presque pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Son cœur battait très vite et fort, d'une car il montait les marches par deux en courant, deux parce qu'il était excité à l'idée de la voir pratiquement guéri.

Arrivé à la chambre, il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Là, il vit une infirmière faire le lit. La chambre avait été nettoyée et les affaires de Miyah avaient disparu.

- Elle a changé de chambre ? Demanda Naoki à l'une des infirmières qui s'occupe de Miyah.

- Hum … Monsieur Naoki je … Docteur ! Dit-elle en apercevant le concerné derrière Naoki.

- Venez avec moi Naoki, c'est votre famille ? Dit-il en désignant Emi et Fumyo.

- Oui ma mère et ma sœur …

Le docteur les emmena à l'étage au-dessus. L'excitation de Naoki était retombé, il ne disait plus rien. Mais il marchait très vite, tête baissé. Fumyo et Emi, elles, se contentaient de suivre le docteur. Après quelques mètres, le médecin s'arrêta à une porte, et sans poser de question, Naoki l'ouvrit précipitamment.

Un déchiremment. Les parents de Miyah étaient installés au fond, Naoki n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'avança vers le lit, où se trouvait Miyah, endormi. Pour toujours.

En la voyant, Emi tomba par terre et s'effondra en larmes. Même si Fumyo essayait de rester forte pour consoler sa fille, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Naoki était toujours sans réaction. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit. Il était dos au corps de Miya. Il se tourna un peu, et poussa le bras de Miyah.

- Hé … Hé … Je sais que tu dors juste, alors réveilles-toi … Et c'est pas une suggestion …. Allez, debout …

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il commença à perdre patience et hausser la voix.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec toi Miyah … OH !

D'un mouvement brusque, Naoki l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à la secouer violemment.

- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça alors lèves-toi maintenant putain ! Laisse-moi voir ton sourire et entendre ta voix, tu m'entends ! Ça suffit ! MIYAH !

Plus Naoki criait et plus sa gorge se serrait.

- T'avais dit que tu me viendrais me voir pendant le championnat, tu dois tenir ta promesse ! Lèves-toi pitié ! Je te jure je t'emmène où tu veux ! Je te fais voir ce que tu veux, et on n'est même pas obligé de prendre la moto, alors viens …. Viens Miyah !

- S'il vous plait calmez-le, intervint le médecin.

- NON ! Cria Naoki en laissant couler ses larmes, NON ! Je ne calmerais tant qu'elle ne me regardera pas ! Miyah putain, réveilles-toi tout de suite ! Continua-t-il en la secouant de plus en plus fort. Et enlève moi ce sourire mesquin j'ai envie de te baffer ! Tu te fous de moi hein ! Oh qu'il est drôle Naoki en train de chialer comme une merde !

- Sortez-le, il dérange les patients.

- Non laissez-moi … Laissez-moi !

La porte se referma et le silence régna dans la pièce. Du moins, on entendait que les pleurs des personnes présentent.

Naoki errait, tel un fantôme, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Miyah. Il s'assit sur le lit et resta là quelques minutes avant que Fumyo n'arrive.

- Oh mon chéri … si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée pour toi …

- …

- J'ai parlé au docteur pour comprendre … pourquoi … c'est comme ça maintenant …

- Et ?

- L'opération en elle-même c'est très bien passée, m'a-t-il dit, mais au moment de recoudre, il eut une hémorragie externe, et impossible d'arrêter le saignement …

- Pourquoi …

- Tu devrais retourner la voir maintenant, il faut lui dire au revoir …

Naoki acquiesça, mais voulait prendre son temps. Alors, Fumyo décida de partir en première.

Il retourna dans la chambre où se trouvait Miyah d'un pas très timide. Une fois dans la chambre, tous les regards étaient sur lui, lui hésitait à s'avancer vers elle. Une fois proche de Miyah, sa main s'approcha de son visage, et il lui effleura la joue.

- Je m'en veux tellement d'être parti énervé il y a deux jours, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, murmura-t-il en collant son front contre le sien. Je sais que tu n'es plus seule, ton frère a promis de prendre soin de toi quand je ne pourrais plus, et ce moment est arrivé. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on aurait dû faire, alors pourquoi es-tu partie ? Si je te donne de mon souffle, reviendras-tu juste une minute pour moi ? S'il te plait, ne m'abandonnes-pas …

A ce moment, Naoki fit un geste inattendu de tous. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Miyah.

- Naoki … pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda Fumyo

- C'est de cette façon qu'on réveille une princesse normalement.

Emi fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois en entendant les dits de son frère. Fumyo se demandait surtout, pourquoi a-t-il attendu aujourd'hui pour faire ça ? Elle qui avait tant attendu ce moment, ça la brisa de voir cette scène. Miyah aurait été tellement contente, elle en était persuadée. Elle était persuadée qu'il aurait pu vivre une vraie histoire d'amour.

Soudain, une infirmière arriva dans la chambre et s'adressa aux parents de Miyah.

- Nous avons trouvé ça dans la table de chevet, sinon il n'y a plus d'affaires, vous avez tous récupéré.

- Elle est au nom de Naoki, déclara sa mère en prenant la lettre.

L'intéressé se tourna et prit la lettre qui lui était tendu par sa mère. Il l'a saisi et se décida de sortir pour la lire tranquillement. Il y avait deux feuilles, recto verso, écrite de sa main. Il parcouru des couloirs et encore des couloirs, et plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il était bouleversé. Miyah c'était livrée dans cette lettre, Naoki comprit beaucoup de chose. Il était effondré dans le couloir, assis contre un mur. Il se rendit définitivement compte que Miyah ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés.

L'enterrement se déroula 2 jours plus tard. Chacun déposa une rose dans le cercueil avant qu'il ne soit fermé. Naoki lui déposa une feuille qui était pliée en 4. Sur cette feuille figurée un dessin que Miyah avait dessiné à Naoki quelques mois plus tôt. Miyah ne savait pas du tout dessiné, alors quand elle lui a donné, il avait piqué une crise de fou rire, car son dessin était vraiment laid . Avant de repartir à sa place, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un « à bientôt ».

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Miyah. Naoki avait repris sa vie au Japon. Son équipe avait gagné le championnat national de basket, il était un peu en vacances ces derniers temps. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine avec sa mère et sa sœur. Il avait posé un globe sur la table.

- Bon tu te dépêches là ?

- Non, répliqua Naoki à sa sœur.

- Donc là où tu tomberas, tu seras muté là-bas pour la saison à venir ?

- Oui, ils m'ont fait déjà 3-4 propositions, mais je préfère laisser le hasard me mener.

- Même si tu as beau répété pourquoi tu fais ça, je répète moi que tu es fou. D'ailleurs, Miyah était folle de faire ça, elle aurait pu se retrouver dans un pays où il y a un dictateur.

- Mais je vais pas tomber en Irak hein !

- Allez vas-y chéri ! Déclara Fumyo.

- C'est parti … Dit-il en faisant tourner le globe.

- AAAAANH ! Pitié Naoki, tu as intérêt à me dire quand ce déroule le carnaval de Rio, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller !

- FIN-

Voilà c'est ici que cette fiction se termine. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la finir donc j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. La fin était très dure a écrire c'est pour ça que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur cette fin et sur la fic en général.


	15. Chapitre bonus - La lettre de Miyah

« Naoki,

Quand tu liras cette lettre, c'est que je suis partie.  
Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû rester avec toi au Japon, alors, nous aurions pu être plus longtemps ensemble. A l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, tu dors à côté de moi, et nous sommes dans ta chambre. Ton visage endormi est tellement beau, je pourrais le regarder infiniment …

J'ai tant de choses à te dire … Maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour te perturber, tu as tellement de choses à savoir …

Quand j'ai appris que je devais partir au Japon, j'étais très sceptique … et puis je t'ai vu. Je t'ai détesté, mais j'ai vite compris que tu allais être la personne qui manquait à ma vie, mon protecteur, mon meilleur ami. On s'est beaucoup disputé et avons causé beaucoup d'ennuis à Maman et Emi, pourras-tu leur demander pardon de ma part ? Je t'ai aussi causé beaucoup de soucis … tu as souvent du élever la voix avec moi, mais de cette façon, j'ai pu voir, comprendre, à quel point j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux … Mais crois-moi, tu en as beaucoup plus pour moi.

S'il te plait, ne sois pas triste … Je ne suis pas triste moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu as changé après m'avoir rencontré, alors c'est le moment d'aller de l'avant. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est qu'au fond, je savais que les choses finiraient mal, même si tu as essayé de me rassurer à mille reprises.

Jamais je n'avais pensé m'attacher autant à un homme, au point d'en être dépendante, tu m'as totalement ensorcelé … Ta voix, ton visage, ton sourire, ton regard, tes mains, ton corps, ta douceur, tes attentions, ta gentillesse, tout était calculé pour que je m'accroche on dirait. Tu es un peu le garçon rêvé par toutes les filles selon moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ces soirées avec toi, ces moments où je me sentais protégée, ces moments où j'étais si heureuse, ces moments où je ne pensais pas à la maladie… Tu sais, je fais souvent le même cauchemar … toi à cette vitre de l'hôpital criant mon nom … j'ai même cru apercevoir une larme … c'est très douloureux à chaque fois que j'ai cette image de toi, car je t'ai fait tant de mal en réalité, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger, à mon tour …

En fait, je pense que j'avais sérieusement … des sentiments amoureux à ton égards … Mais souvent je me répétais « Aah … si mon amour grandi, en souffrera-t-il ? » Parfois je pensais que c'était réciproque, il suffisait de lire dans ton regard, mais je ne voulais pas trop me voiler la face … Désolé de n'avoir pas pu être honnête avec toi … Je t'ai trop souvent préservé, je t'ai trop souvent tenu loin de mes émotions … Mais faire ça me permettait de rester près de toi, et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, on en aurait souffert de toute façon. Je t'aime Naoki … Je t'aime … je t'aime … Je te regarde, j'ai envie de te prendre, de te le crier, de t'embrasser, mais … je préfère ne pas perturber ton sommeil.

Je n'ai aucun regret de te l'avouer maintenant. J'espère qu'avec le temps, tu trouveras la personne qui te conviendra, la personne avec qui tu te sens heureux et épanoui.

Désormais je n'appartiens plus à ce monde, à cet endroit, à notre univers, victime de notre plus grande folie.

Quand je repense à ce voyage, je pense à plusieurs choses qui ont changés. Tout d'abord, je pense à ma vie, qui a changé si rapidement avec ta venue. Je pense à toi, et tous ce que nous avons partagés ensemble. On était tellement bien ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne nous manquait. Et je pense à tous ces mots que j'aurais dû te dire avant … On se retrouvera n'est-ce pas ? Je te reverrai c'est sur …

A bientôt Naoki .

Miyah »


End file.
